Our Love Story
by Spamy02
Summary: [COMPLETE]HP!DM Draco tells us his story: how he fell in love with Harry, how they got together and all the problems they had to overcome. MPreg! R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Our Love Story  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Genre(s):**Romance, Humor, Drama  
**Paring:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Draco tells us his story: how he fell in love with Harry, how they got together and all the problems they had to overcome.  
**Warnings:** M/M, SLASH/YAOI, lemon (eventually), OCC, Fluff, Sap, Mpreg

A/N: Hi all! Well this story was once already posted here, but then I put it on hold, but then it got deleted and well I just didn't repost it back on the site. I wanted to get it beta-ed and revised beforeI did that. I don't know if anyone remembers this story, but if you do then welcome back and I'm sorry for taking so long to continue. Well i hope you like it. Enjoy!

Thanks so much to Keikokin for beta-ing! Good job!

"Blah" Speech  
_'Blah' _Draco's thoughts

On with the show...

**Prologue **

I've got a really interesting story to tell you, I think you might like. Trust me on this.

I really had no idea my life would turn out like the way did, but I'm glad it did. My name is Draco Malfoy. Ahh yes, you heard correctly a Malfoy. When you hear the name Malfoy you think Dark Arts, Death Eaters, Voldemort and it's true. I won't deny it. My father is a Death Eater and I've been learning and practicing dark arts since I was nine. I was to become a Death Eater when I came of age and bow down to that psycho-half-blood they call Voldemort, whether I wanted to, or not. It's not like I had a choice in the matter.

But that is not all; being a Malfoy is not as easy as it looks. We have an image to uphold, we are 'beautiful' and 'perfect' in every shape and form, elegant, graceful, and full of pride. We never show our emotions, or our feelings to anyone. We pride ourselves on being a pureblood and think ill of anyone less.

Of course, I was to marry a beautiful, pureblood girl and she it must be pureblood, father would settle for no less. She was to bear an heir and I was to teach him or her, what it means to be a Malfoy that is how it's been done for centuries.

You ask then, what is so different about my story? Well, I decided to throw away everything my father stood for. I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I never did. I didn't care if I was disowned for being a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I didn't care if I would have no money at all. And I did this all '_why',_ you ask? Well it's very simple really...

I fell in love...

Ha, ha, yeah right...a Malfoy, "in love"? Malfoy's don't fall in love...it would never happen; Malfoy's don't feel anything for anyone, especially love. Love makes people weak, Malfoy's only care about themselves. Right? WRONG!

And I was ready to do anything and everything to be with the one I loved. I didn't care if I didn't have any money, or if I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. He was worth everything I had to sacrifice. He will never know how much he actually means to me.

And who is "he" you ask? Well it's The-Boy-Who-Lived, yes you heard and no, I'm not kidding and NO, it's not a plan to lure him to Voldemort. I, Draco Ryan Malfoy, fell in love with Harry James Potter. I am in LOVE with Harry James Potter.

I was really shocked when I first realized it myself. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was in love with him. I mean, number one: the most obvious reason is I'm a Malfoy! As I've mentioned before Malfoy's don't fall in love, especially not with Harry-fucking- Potter. And two; he's a boy; I'm a boy. Okay, so I knew I was gay, but that was not the point. Malfoy men don't like boys.

But, when I did get over the initial shock, I thought that this feeling was the most wonderful feeling in the world and I wasn't about to give it up for anything. Screw my father, screw the Dark Lord. I loved Harry; I still do and I was gonna get Harry. I always get what I want. Oh, and I got him. Although I got a little more then I bargained for hehe...

So now I'm sitting on our bed in our house. I'm happier then I have ever been in my whole life and I finally decided to write in the journal that Harry gave me. He said I needed to sort out my thoughts and what better way to do it then writing it down, right? Hey, it was his idea, so I'm gonna give it a go. Our story seems like the perfect thing to write about.

So now I'm looking at Harry, who is lying in bed next to me, he's asleep. God, he's so beautiful when he's asleep. I love him so much. I look over at the crib a foot away for me. I swear she is the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen, she reminds me so much of Harry she has that unruly, raven-black hair, and most of Harry's features. But you can really tell she is a Malfoy if you look at her eyes, she has those piercing silvery-gray eyes and I swear I've already seen her smirk; a perfect Malfoy smirk at that. Harry and I love her to bits...she has become our world.

Okay, so now you're wondering, a baby? And she's a Malfoy and a Potter? How is that possible? And where the heck does a baby fit in to this whole story? Well I never thought it was possible, but it seems that wizard's can get pregnant.

But, I guess it's better if I tell you the whole story from the beginning...

The only thing to ask now is; are you willing to listen?

-TBC-

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. The second one will be up right after this one. I'm putting the first two chapters up for now. Please review and tell me what you think!

Well on to the next chap...

Pamela


	2. Finally Back To School

**Disclaimer and story info please see chapter 1.**

**A/N:** Well this is chapter two. A some what longer chapter then the first chapter. Well I hope you like this on too. Enjoy!

Thanks to **Keikokin** and **Luke** for beta-ing this one for me! Great work!

"Blah" Speech  
_'Blah' _Draco's Thoughts

Now on with the show..

**REPOST 09/08/2005**

**Finally Back to School**

Yessss! I was finally free. God, I could finally get away from my father and that fucking nut case called Voldemort.

Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I was to be back at school. The summer was the most horrible of all. I had come home that summer with the thought that father would still be in Azkaban. I was actually happy to go home that summer. Well, the summer started out okay. I just stayed in my room for the most part. But in the middle of my second week home, guess who came home? Yep, dear ol' dad but he wasn't alone. He brought with him the lovely Voldemort (lovely my arse).

That summer was the most horrible summer of my life. Father thought he would prepare me to get the Dark Mark over Christmas holidays. Therefore, I started going to Death Eaters meetings, where I met Voldemort himself. He was the most horrible man I have ever met. I watched them torture people. They beat and raped women. It was so horrible that I still get the shivers at the thought of it.

There was one event, which I will never ever forget. Father decided to test me. It was my father, I and three other Death Eaters. I think they were Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, seniors. We entered this Muggle house in the middle of the night. Father went upstairs and came back with four people. They looked very frightened.

There were two adults and two children. Father bound the adults and cast the Silencing charm on them. They had to watch their own children be tortured and beaten. Moreover, Every time they would try to fight to get to their children, Father would cast the Cruciatus Curse on them. Then Father told me to cast the curse on the little girl … a little girl for God's sake! I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have a choice. I'll never forget the look on her face. Her eyes they looked so lifeless, as if she didn't want to live anymore. She was in so much pain. I think I kept her under the curse for at least 5 minutes. Then father told me to kill her. I have never killed anyone in my life. I didn't think I could do it. I didn't want to do it, but I had to.

I looked at her parent's face, their eyes were pleading with me. I cast the killing curse and saw her body fall lifeless to the ground. I held my head up high, as a proud Malfoy should. I looked at my father, and he looked like he was really proud of me. Father had never given me that look before. He was actually proud of me. But to me, it didn't matter to me anymore. I just killed this helpless little girl just because she was a muggle. I wanted to curl up in a corner and cry, but I couldn't since Malfoys don't cry.

Father and the other Death Eaters killed the others. When I got back to the manor, I went to my room and I cried. I cried for the little girl. I cried for her family. I just cried. I told myself, I was never going to kill again. Except if, it was Voldemort himself. I will find a way to get out of being a Death Eater. I just had to. It was that simple.

So now, I was standing on Platform 9¾, and I was finally free. There were students everywhere, but I was only looking for one person. Ah, there he was, Potter; with the Weasel and Granger, our favorite Golden Trio. I took a long hard look at him. He looked really good. He had changed a little, he was a little taller, and quidditch was really doing wonders for his body. I saw that he had gotten rid of his glasses, but his hair was still as unruly as ever. The only thing I could think about as I was staring at him was, _'God, he's so hot. It has to be illegal to look that good.'_

I think he felt like someone was looking at him because he turned around and looked right at me. It took me a few seconds to realize he was looking at me. He gave me a questioning look, so I immediately looked away blushing a little. _'God real smooth Malfoy,'_ I thought. I turned around and walked to the train. Looking around on the train, finding an empty compartment, I sat down. My mind wandered to Harry. _'No, not 'Harry', Potter.'_

This thing I had with Potter, you could call it a "crush," if you will. I don't really know how it started; I think it was last year. Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing in the second quidditch game of the season. I was in the air on my Firebolt, looking for the snitch. I looked over at Potter who was looking for the snitch as well. He was totally focused: he was all sweaty; his hair was messier then usual, glasses almost falling off his face. I thought, _'Damn he looks good. When did Potter get so hot?'_

So, I stared at him. I still can't believe I thought that about him. Okay, I mean, I know I'm gay. But this is Harry- bloody-Potter, my enemy, I was supposed to hate him, not be thinking about ravishing him right then and there. Well, by the time I came back to my senses, Potter went into a dive after the snitch. I tried to catch up but I was too far behind, so he caught the snitch. I was beyond furious; bloody Potter looking so hot, disturbing my concentration. At first, I was in denial. Me like Harry Potter? Never! However, the feeling wouldn't go away, so I started accepting that I actually liked him.

That's how it went the whole year. I would sneak looks at him as often as I could. I should have really stopped doing that. I really got close a few times, but he did catch me once. We were in Potions and he was working on his assignment with Granger. I was waiting for my potion to start boiling, so I busied myself with my favorite activity; staring at Potter when he was not looking. Well, I was so deep in thought, thinking of all the things I could be doing to him, that I didn't realize he had caught me staring. He was staring right at me. I tried to cover by glaring at him, but it was no use because I knew he could see me blush. So, I just turned my head and looked back at my potion. I acted as if nothing happened. I had been a lot more careful from then on, or so I thought.

I thought the summer holidays would help me get over Potter. Oh, how wrong I was. I still thought he was fucking hot; I still liked him and wanted him. Damn, I thought I would have gotten over it by then. One might have thought I was in love with him. _'Whoa there Malfoy, back it up, don't even go there. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't fall in love.'_ I'd thought. Although, there was this little voice that said,' in denial', but I just ignored it.

The compartment door opening interrupted my thoughts. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise walked in. Ah Blaise, now that was an interesting story. He was my best mate, my only real friend. He was the only one that knew that I did not really want to be a Death Eater. He helped me figure out that I was gay. He was also the first person I kissed and also the first person I fucked, but that's all it was. We were better as friends; although it was a good shag none-the-less. He was the best mate a guy could ask for, unlike Crabbe, Goyle who only hang around, because their fathers had basically ordered them too and Pansy who thought that she was in love with me.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, running over to me and enveloping me in a hug, a rather hard one at that, I might add.

"Get off me Pansy," I said trying to push her off of me, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, don't be like that Dracy, you know you like it."

"Don't call me that Pansy, and no, I don't like it. Now let me go!"

Pansy made an 'humph' sound and sat on the seat across me. Crabbe took a seat on my left and Goyle on my right. Blaise sat next to Pansy.

"So how was your summer Draco?" Blaise asked. "Both Crabbe and Goyle got the Dark Mark over the summer. Did you get yours already?"

"No Blaise, you know I can't get mine yet. Father said I'll get initiated over Christmas holidays."

"Right, Pansy and I are also getting ours during Christmas holidays."

"I can't wait to get mine. Daddy will be so proud and I can't wait to get rid of all those filthy mudbloods. I think I'll start with Granger. What do you think Draco?" Pansy said.

I was not really listening, "Yeah Pansy, definitely Granger first." I really did not say much after that. After a few minutes, I stood up and headed to the Prefect's compartment.

When I got back from patrolling, some more people had entered our compartment. I took a seat next to Crabbe. Everybody was still talking about their summers. I was not really talking. I just sat there and stared out of the window, thinking of Harry, Death Eaters, Harry, Voldemort and Harry. _'I should really do something about this crush I have on Potter.'_

"Draco, you better change. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

"Okay Blaise, thanks."

I finished changing into my school robes, just as the train came to a stop. I got out of the train and looked for a carriage. The carriage with my friends was already full, so I searched for another one. When I finally find one, I could not help but stare at the thestrals. They were very creepy in a fascinating kind of way. I entered the carriage and took a seat. A minute later, someone else entered the carriage. _'Oh my god, no, not him.'_

"Oh great, just had to be this carriage," I muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I want to be in here. The other ones are full, so just deal with it Malfoy."

"Sure Potter, whatever you say."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Although I really tried not to stare or even look at him, but I guess he noticed because he said, "What Malfoy? Why do you keep looking at me? And it's not only now, last year too and don't think I didn't see you - I did. I don't know how many times I saw you staring at me. What's your deal? Am I that fascinating to look at?"

_'Well duh, fascinating and a whole lot more! You're so freaking hot. I can't stand it. I just want to shag you senseless right here and now.'_ Yeah, well, that's what my head said, but my mouth had another idea.

"Yeah right, get over yourself Potter. You're about as fascinating as a pig. Besides, you have your little fan club to do that. I wouldn't look at your ugly face even if I wanted to," I sneered. Well, at least I tried to.

"Yeah, right, Malfoy. I see the way you look at me."

_'Okay what does he mean with that? He doesn't know does he?'_ I thought. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, Malfoy, forget I said anything," he turned away and looked out of the window.

_'Damn, what the hell did he mean? What if he knows I like him? But he can't. I've been as discreet as possible,'_ or so I thought.

The carriage came to a stop. We both tried to get out of the carriage at the same.

"Move Potter, I want to get out first," I spat.

"No way Malfoy, you move," he said and gave me a push. I staggered backwards and he walked out of the carriage. _'Oh hell no. He did not just push me. No one pushes a Malfoy and gets away with it.'_ I thought. So I tackled him to the ground. I fell on top of him.

"What the hell Malfoy? Get off me."

I grabbed him by the shirt collar. "No one pushes me Potter and gets away with it," I said and punched him in the face. Okay I know, but hey, he started it. So then, there we were fighting and school had not even started yet. I punched him. He punched me. When we stopped, I somehow ended on the bottom and him on top. Then he looked at me, and me at him; our eyes locked. I couldn't help but stare. I just love his eyes. My head screamed, _'look away,'_ but I can't, I felt like I was drowning in those eyes. They were the most beautiful green I had ever seen.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this, school hasn't even started yet and you're already fighting!" I heard Professor McGonagall shout. Potter got off of me, much to my displeasure and stood up as did I.

"Sorry Professor, but Malfoy tackled me and started punching me," Harry said.

"But you started it Potter; you're the one that pushed me. Remember?" I said.

"Excuses, Excuses. I don't care who started it. This is not a good example to set for the younger students. You should both be ashamed of yourselves. You boys are not 12 anymore, when is all this fighting going to stop? 30 points from both of your houses! Now get into the Great Hall before you get detention," she said and walked away in a huff.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy; this is entirely your fault." Harry spat.

"You started it Potter; you pushed me, your fault, not mine."

"Yeah whatever Malfoy, just stay away from me," He walked away and went into the Great Hall.

I stood there for a few minutes, and then composed myself as best as possible. I straightened my clothes and my hair making my way to the Great Hall. I took a seat next to Blaise. I saw McGonagall walking into the Great Hall with the new First Years. Blaise looked at me, gave me a questioning look and asked, "Did you and Potter have another go?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but it was entirely his fault he's the one that started it."

"Draco you know, there are other things you could be doing instead of fighting with him," he said winking at me. "You should really think about telling him." Oh yeah, Blaise knows I liked Potter. I just had to tell him. I had to tell somebody.

"Shh Blaise, not too loud...yeah and that will be a fun conversation. "Hey Harry, even though we're enemies. I think you're really hot and I really like you a lot. Want to shag?" Yeah, like that will work, I can so see him laughing his arse off. I bet he couldn't wait to tell all his friends that I'm gay. Just face it Blaise the day that Harry Potter might actually like me, is that day I start liking Pansy."

He laughed, "You never know Draco. Some people might surprise you."

I went to answer, but was stopped when Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term notices. The Forbidden Forest is well, just that. No magic in corridors. This year's Head Girl and Head Boy have been selected. This year's Head Girl will be Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table burst into applause. I could hear a 'whoop' coming from both Harry and the Weasel. "And this years Head Boy will be Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

Silence.

_'HA! Didn't think that would happen, did you?'_ I'd thought. I had done it. I was Head Boy. "YES!" I couldn't help but shout. I heard people laugh and then everybody applauded, the Slytherin table the loudest, of course.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations to both of you. Well, I only have one more thing left to say, tuck in."

The food appeared right before our eyes. Now that I had thought about it, I was rather hungry. So I dug in. A few minutes into eating my dinner, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up from my plate and looked around. I saw that Potter was staring at me; he tried to look away as fast as he could, but I saw him and he was blushing. _'Hmmm, what was that all about?'_ I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Professor Snape.

"Draco, the Headmaster wants to see you after dinner."

"Okay, sure thing Professor."

"The Password is 'Canary Creams'." he said and walked back to the staff table.

After dinner, I excused myself from my friends and made my way to Dumbledore's office. I met Granger at the entrance. I nodded my head, "Granger." I had gained a lot of respect for her the previous year; she was not that bad, even if she was a mudblood. "Congratulations on making Head Girl this year."

"Malfoy." she nodded back. "Thanks, congratulations to you too. Canary Creams," she said.

By the time I left Dumbledore's office, it was already 10:30 PM and I was beat. I thought Dumbledore was never going to shut up. I made my way back to the Slytherin Common Room and headed upstairs to the Head Boy's room. _'Thank God, I get my own room this year. Ahh, the perks of being Head Boy, it's not too bad either.'_ I thought. I quickly changed into pair of silk pajamas. _Man I love silk._ I immediately climbed into bed pulling the covers over me. The last thought I had before I drifted of to dreamland was,

_'Man it feels great to be back.'_

-TBC-

A/N: Well there ya have it. What did you think so far? Like? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will up soon, just need to get it beta-ed. Soon I promise.

Thanks for reading. Until next time,

Pamela


	3. The Potions Assignment

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Hi all! Well I'm back. Got with me the third chapter! It'snot a very long chapter, but it will ahve to do. I also got back chapter four, butI'm uploading that later. I have to work all day tomorrow so I won't have time, but I wanted to get atleast one chapter posted.Well enjoy!

**Thanks for reviewing:**  
_Kilikapele_,  
**AloraBraken: **I'm back!I'm sorry for keeping ya waiting, won't happen again. I promise!  
_Alicya Potter-Black_,  
**LupaSerpent**,  
_mz psycho_: Don't worry your not stacker-ish at all.I'm glad you reviewed. I'm gladyou like it. Enjoy this chapter!

Thanks so much to _**Keikokin**_ and _**Luke**_ for doing a wonderful beta job! Your the best!

On with the show...

**REPOST 09/08/2005**

**The Potions Assignment**

The next day I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door. I groaned, _'damn I was having this wonderful dream where Harry was just about to take my cock-'_

KNOCK KNOCK

"What?" I yelled.

"Draky it's time to wake up. We have to get to breakfast. Let me in." I heard Pansy say.

"Fuck off Pansy. Let me sleep for fuck sake." _'I'm not a morning person I'll tell you!'_

"Draco if you don't get up and out of the bed right now, I know a lovely secret Pansy would like to know." I heard Blaise say. _'Damn him, I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him so much.'_

"Okay, okay, fuck I'm up already! Geez!" I snapped.

"That's a good boy. See you in the common room." I heard him say sweetly. I could also hear Pansy saying, "What secret Blaise?"

I groaned, got up and walked to the bathroom then took off my pajamas. I turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature before I got in. The water felt good against my skin. I was still painfully hard from that morning's dream. _'Damn dreams about Potter,'_ I thought. It seemed like it was not going away. Slowly, I took my very hard member into my hand and started to stroke myself. An image of Harry came into my mind. I saw him getting on his knees, taking my cock into his mouth. Then, I imagined his tongue doing the most incredible things to my cock. I stroked myself faster and faster. Soon I reached my climax while I imagined Harry swallowing all of my cum, milking me for all I was worth. I slumped against the shower wall with '_Hmmmmm._' as my only thought.

After I recovered somewhat, I reached for my vanilla scented shampoo to wash my hair. I finished my shower, got out, dried off. I walked to my room and made my way to my closet where I put on a pair of black trousers and a gray sweater and then my school robes as the finishing touch. Finally, I looked in the mirror to make sure my hair looked perfect. Grabbing my schoolbag and my cloak, I made my way to the common room, where I meet Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Good morning Draco, did you sleep well? Have any nice dreams?" he said teasingly. I glared.

"Can we go to breakfast already?" I snapped.

"Aww ... Draky what's wrong? Why so grumpy this morning? I bet I know a way to make you feel better." she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

_'Ugh! Is this woman clueless? I mean doesn't she know by now that I don't like her at all,'_ I thought.

"I don't think so Pansy, and how many times do I have to say this? Don't call me that name." I glared. _'I really hate that name.'_

"But Draky ..."

"Anyway. Why don't we go to breakfast?" Blaise interrupted her.

"Yes, let's." I said.

We made our way to the Great Hall. We walked over to the Slytherin table. I took a seat, Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of me. Pansy and Blaise sat across the table in front of me. I could not help looking at Potter. He really is gorgeous, and man, he looks so much better without those ugly glasses. Staring a little longer, I then decided I had better eat something. I saw Professor Snape pass by us handing out our schedules.

"Oh look, we have Potions first and it's with the Gryffindor. Isn't that wonderful Draco?" Blaise said.

I glared at him. "Shut up Zabini." I hissed. He just laughed.

After breakfast Pansy, Blaise and I made our way to the Potions classroom. Crabbe and Goyle had Herbology. Those two were not smart enough to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. level Potions class. We were the first to arrive.

After several a minutes or so, a few more Slytherins came into the room. Thomas and Finnigan were next. Patil and Brown came in after that and then in came Potter and Granger. 'hmm, no Weasel? And how the fuck did Potter get into Snape's N.E.W.T. class?' At that moment, Snape entered the classroom.

"Good morning class. This year will be your hardest year yet. There will be no fooling around in my class. How some of you got into this class" he looked at Potter," I will never know. I expect a hundred percent from each of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor" we all said in unison.

"Good. Now for most of your first term, you will be working in pairs and you'll work with this person until the end of term. I have already selected the pairs." I groaned. _'Damn Snape, the bastard, will put me with Potter for sure.'_

"Granger and Zabini."

"Patil and Avery."

"Finnigan and McNair."

"Parkinson and Thomas."

"Brown and Nott."

"Potter and Malfoy" (a/n: I know cliché but hey what can ya do...)

Snape smirked. I knew he did this to torture me. HA! If only he knew! I wished I could have done a happy dance right at that moment. I saw Blaise smirk at me. I did my best to glare at him. Potter got off his seat next to Granger, walked over and took a seat next to me.

"I don't know how you got into this class Potter, but you better not screw up. I will not fail because of you." I said.

"Don't worry Malfoy. I don't want to fail either. Let's just try to be civil, because it seems Snape gets a real kick out of seeing us miserable. It looks like we'll be working together for quite some while and I don't want to fight all the time. Can you do that Malfoy?" he asked.

I stared. _'Civil? Not fight with him? Oh this could really work, maybe I can get him to like me if were friends first.'_

"Okay Potter, I think I can do that." I smiled. Okay, I really did not mean to do it. Malfoy's do not smile, we smirk, but I could not help it. I think I startled him because he just stared at me for a minute or so. Then to my surprise, he smiled back. I could feel my insides turn into goo, a big pile of goo. Wow, I just love his smile.

"Now this term we will be working on making Veritaserum, and before you say anything Miss Granger. I know it is illegal to make here at school but I got special permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to make it. It will take about three and half weeks to finish," he said.

"Now I don't care how you do it, but you will learn to get along with your partner, because you will be working with them outside of class as well."

"Today I want you to read Chapter Seven. Then by next week, Monday to be exact I want you and your partner to write a six-foot essay about the properties, uses, and summarize any and all information you can find about Veritaserum." Snape finished.

I groaned aloud, but inwardly I was jumping with joy. Another happy dance was in order. I get to spend time with Potter outside of class. Potter had a sour look on his face; I did not think he was very happy at that moment. Ten minutes later, I was still busy trying to read the first page of Chapter Seven, but it was hard with Potter sitting next me. _'Damn him for looking so good.'_ Class was almost over so I turned to face Potter.

"Potter why don't you meet me in to library tomorrow, so we can look up everything we need to know about Veritaserum." _'Please say' yes', please say' yes.''_

"Okay Malfoy, I think that's a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea, I thought of it." I interrupted him. Potter sighed. _'Me and my stupid, sarcastic remarks; I should stop that,'_ I thought.

"Anyway, I'll meet you in the Library tomorrow afternoon around, say around 5, is that alright with you Malfoy?" he asked.

_'Anything you say is alright with me.'_

"Yes, yes, Potter that will be fine."

_I get to spend the afternoon with Potter tomorrow. Ahh, life is good._

o0o0o

The rest of my day went pretty good. I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. Taking a seat next to Blaise, I looked over at the Gryffindor table and seeing Potter talking to his friends, smiling and laughing, he looked happy, making me all gooey inside. _Ugh, I disgust myself, what kind of Malfoy was I?_ I looked away turning to Blaise and we started talking about our first day back.

After dinner, I made my way back to the Slytherin common room and walked straight up the stairs to my room. I was exhausted. My body was telling me to sleep. Taking a quick shower, putting on my pajamas, I got into bed. '_Man I can't wait for tomorrow,' I thought and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. _

-TBC-

A/N: Well there ya have it. What ya think? Constructive Criticism is alright(by all means), but no flames please, they're just rude and anoying and will be deleted. So yeah please review and tell me what ya thought! Cookies to eveyone that review! LOL

Cheers,

Pamela


	4. Malfoy's Can Fall In Love!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended. 

**For story info please see chapter 1.**

A/N: Well my readers here is chapter 4! I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews so far! Cookies for all of you! Well enjoy!

Thanks for **Keikokin** and **Luke** for beta-ing for me!

"Blah" Speech.  
_'Blah'_ Draco's thought.

**PEPOST 09/08/2005**

**Malfoys Can Fall in Love!**

The next morning was pretty much like the day before. I woke up from yet another wonderful dream about Harry. I could not wait to spend the afternoon with him.

I did not know why I had this fascination with Potter. I just thought he was the most sexy, adorable, handsome person I had ever laid eyes on. Man this crush was getting a little out of hand. If I was not careful I could just fall in love with him, which would never happen I assured myself.

_'I better get up,'_ I thought. So I got up, walked to the bathroom, took a shower, dried off, walked into my room and over to my closet. Picking out a pair of dark blue trousers, putting on a white shirt with care, and I put my school robes on over them. Then I looked in the mirror to check my hair. Perfect. I grabbed my cloak and school bag and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was somehow very hungry that morning.

Walking into the Great Hall, glimpsing over to the Gryffindor table, I saw that Potter was not at breakfast yet. I walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Blaise. Immediately I began to pile on some eggs, bacon, sausage and toast on my plate then dug in.

"Hey slow down, you're going to choke if you don't." Blaise said.

"Leave me alone Blaise and just let me eat my breakfast." I snapped.

"Well good morning to you too," he said. "Anyway, what classes do we have today?" he asked.

I growled. _'Damn people interrupting my breakfast.'_ "Well you could look on you own schedule, you know? But I know we have Herbology first, then Transfiguration and then double Care of Magical Creatures. After lunch, we have charms and double History of Magic. Oh, and I get to spend the afternoon with Potter today." I said smugly.

Blaise smiled. "Oh really, and how did you manage to do that? Potter wouldn't willingly spend time with you."

"We have to work on our essay for Professor Snape, so I suggested we look up the information we need in the library and he agreed." I grinned.

"Well done Draco. I do hope you take this advantage and ask him to help, just suck up your pride and ask for it. He'll be able to help you with the whole Death Eater business."

"I know. I know. Don't rush me. I'll do my best. I hope he'll help me though."

"He will." Blaise said.

We finished our breakfast in silence. I was lost in thought. Could Potter really help me? Would he help me? Would he believe that I do not want to be a Death Eater? What if he found out I liked him? He would probably laugh; thinking it was hilarious. I wondered if he would ever like me. I did not even know if he was gay.

"Hey Draco let's go to class, breakfast is over." I heard Blaise say.

"Yeah okay Blaise, let's go."

Well to say the least, my classes were rather eventful that day. First in Transfiguration, Longbottom turned his cup into a rat instead of a cat. All the girls started screaming, jumping on top of their tables. It was rather funny I must say. Magical Creatures was a hoot. The big oaf introduced us to these little creatures called 'Huggers.' Pansy was not careful enough and the one that she had out of its cage climbed up into her hair. She want ballistic and wow that woman can scream like a banshee! It was hilarious.

It was 4:20 when I made my way to my room. I took off my school robes and went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I came back into the room, grabbed my Potions book, stuffed it into my school bag, grabbed my cloak; and then, took one last look in the mirror to look at my hair. It was perfect as always so I made my way to the common room where I met Pansy and Blaise.

"Oh Draky, it really must be horrible to have to spend time with Potter," she commented. "I really hope he doesn't give you a hard time and if he does I know just the thing that will make you feel better," she winked at me. _'Ugh doesn't this woman ever give up!'_

"I'll be fine Pansy. I'll see you two at dinner." Blaise came close to me and whispered "Good luck." I gave him a smile, waved goodbye and made my way to the library.

When I got there, I looked around to see if Potter was already here. He was not. I picked out a table to work. I sat down and took out my books. About this time, Potter arrived.

"Hey Malfoy" he greeted, taking a seat.

"Hi Potter." I looked at him. He looks upset and defeated. I wondered what was up with him.

"Let's get this over with alright? I'm not in the mood today," he said.

"Sure Potter. I'll go look for some books with information about Veritaserum. You see if you can find something in our Potions book."

I stood up and made my way to the bookshelves. There were a lot more books than I thought there would be. I grabbed as many as I could carry and walked back to the table. I dumped the books on the table, startling him in the process.

"Geez Malfoy, don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Potter," I said not really thinking about what I said and sat down. He stared at me dumbly.

"Malfoy, did you just apologize to me?" _'Oops had I really just apologized? Damn I did. Well I couldn't take it back.'_

"Yes, I did Potter and your point?"

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when you would apologize to me," he said.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it because it won't happen again."

We resumed reading. I noticed that Potter has been reading the same page for the last ten minutes. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Earth to Potter, you've been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes or so. Is something wrong?" I asked before I could even stop myself.

Potter looked up from his book and sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind today Malfoy. Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

I know I was supposed to say I do not, but I do. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted him to like me.

"I don't know, you just seem upset about something and I thought I could help." _'Damn had that just come out of my mouth? I was acting like a damn Gryffindor.'_ Potter just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy? First, you apologized to me, okay that I can handle, but now you want to help me. What are you playing at?"

_'Okay, here went nothing.'_ "Look Potter as much as you think I hate you. I don't, far from it. You don't know me. You know the cold, arrogant, spoiled brat Malfoy, but that's not who I am. It's just a façade. I have to be like that because my father says so, but I'm not like that at all." Yeah, just keep talking Malfoy. Go on make more of fool out of yourself. He stared at me curiously.

"Really Malfoy, how do I know that I can trust you? You've never given me a reason to. For all I know this could be some elaborate plan, so you can hand me over to the Voldemort. For that matter, you could already be a Death Eater." _'Oh the nerve.'_

"I am not." I said a little louder then I meant to, "I am not a Death Eater, not yet anyway and I don't want to be. My father said I'm going to get the Dark Mark over Christmas holiday's, but I don't want to it. You have to believe me; you have no idea what I've been through this summer, it was horrible. V-Voldemort was horrible, I will never bow down to that psycho half-blood, and I bow to no one."

I almost wanted to cry. He had to believe me. If he did not, I would not know what else to do. He looked at me for a while … straight in my eyes. I dropped all my walls, making myself totally vulnerable. I wanted to let him see that I was telling him the truth.

"Okay Malfoy I believe you, I don't know why but I do. You better not be lying to me," he said. "I think I may be able to help you, but you have to go to Dumbledore. He'll protect you from your father."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said then added. "Can I call you Harry now?" I asked shyly. _God I was turning into a fucking girl, get a hold of yourself Malfoy._

He smiled. "Sure if I can call you Draco."

"Sure. Okay, now let's see what we can find out about Veritaserum, shall we? We have a lot of books to look through." I said.

The rest of the afternoon went really well. We got almost all of the work done, talking about anything and everything. He was easy to talk to. It just made me like him more and more.

"Well Harry, I think we better call it a day. I have to go to dinner. This afternoon was really great. Why don't we meet back here on Thursday, say around 4:30; so we can finish our essay?" I asked.

"Okay Draco, that sounds good to me. I must say I like this Draco a lot more then the other Draco. Why don't you act like this normally?"

"I can't. My father won't allow it. I have to keep up this cold façade. It's what I've been taught to do since I was little. I can't act differently. The Draco you've known for the last 6 years is not the real Draco."

"Well, I really like this Draco and I'm really looking forward to getting to know this side of you a lot better. Well anyway, I have to go to dinner as do you. I'll see you on Thursday Draco," he said. He got up and left the library.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the afternoon. It had gone really well. All of a sudden, I was really happy, and I felt like everything was going to be alright. _'I really hope so,'_ I thought. I put my books in my bag, stood up and made my way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Well, it had been two month since that day in the library and these two months have been the best. Harry and I have really gotten to know each other pretty well. We meet up even more and more these days. Sometimes we do not even do potions, which was going great by the way. Snape could not believe we made the potion right on the first try and we did not even fight with each other. His look was priceless.

I think I know pretty much everything about him. He told me that he hates living with his aunt and uncle; they treat him like he doesn't exist. When he told me that he lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 10 years of his life, I could not believe it! Who would do that to a child? He hates being famous, for something he really did not do; in fact he does not even like all the attention.

Oh, and he told me about his godfather, Sirius Black. I still remember that day clearly. He watched his godfather die, He told me that it was all his fault and that everyone he loves dies. All I could do was hold him; it took hours for him to stop crying. He actually cried in front of me. I swear that if I ever get my hands on Aunt Bellatrix, I will kill her myself.

He also told me a nice little tidbit, which might come in handy. Remember the day in the library when I asked him why he was upset? Well it turns out he had just told his friends, Granger and Weasel, that he was gay. Yep, he is gay! So I might have a chance after all. Well, Weasley did not take it to well, he was totally disgusted, but Granger was completely supportive. So now, Weasley is not speaking to him, some friend he is!

In return, I told him about how I really feel about my father. I told him about my summer, and about the little girl I killed; something I had not told anyone, not even Blaise. He knows now, I never wanted to kill again, unless it was Voldemort himself. I told him why I did not want to be a Death Eater. Well, one reason at least. I cannot have him know that I have fallen in love him and that I would do anything to protect him. Yes, I said love. I know I told you it would never happen, but it just did. The more time I spent with him, the more amazing I thought he was! I know I sound like a bloody girl, but one does strange things when one is in love.

Ha! Can you believe it a Malfoy in love? Who knew!

-TBC-

A/N: Well there ya have it! So what did you think! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Review are what keep this writter going! They're like chocolate, you just can't get enough of them! Chapter 5 will be up in a day or two. I jast have to get it back from the beta. So yeah until next time...

Thanks so much reading! Cheers,

Pamela


	5. The Meeting With Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

For story info please see chapter 1.

**A/N:** Hi all! I'm back! I've brought with me chapter 5. I ment to update sooner, but I didn't have any internet access for a few days. But now all is cool! So yeah enjoy this chapter and well tell me what you thought! THANKS so for those that have reviewed up till now! You guys are the best!

A special thanks to _**Keikokin **_and _**Luke **_for beta-ing! Thanks so much!

On with the show...

**REPOST 09/08/2005**

* * *

**The Meeting with Dumbledore**

I woke up on a very cold November morning to a very annoying tapping noise. At first, I thought I was having a dream, but the sound did not go away. There was that sound again.

Tap, Tap.

Tap, Tap.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," I snapped. I glanced over at the window; sure enough, there was an owl with a letter waiting for me by the window. "Damn ruddy owl bringing the post at bloody," I looked at the clock on the table next to my bed, "5 a.m. in the morning," I mumbled under my breath.

Getting out of bed, I walked over to the window, but then I saw it was my father's owl, Paris. _'Hmm, I wonder why father would send me a letter this early in the morning,'_ I thought.

Opening the window, Paris flew inside landing softly on my shoulder. "Hey there girl, you got a letter for me?" she hooted softly, nipped at my ear extending her leg so I can get the letter. "Thank you girl, you can go now." With one final hoot, she flew out the window, out of my room. I always loved that owl, father treats her very badly, but I have always gone to visit her whenever I can.

Turning the letter over to look at the family seal, I realized it was not that pretty if you looked at it closely. It was somewhat creepy really. Anyway, I broke the seal, took out the letter and read it.

_Dear Draco, _

I hope you are well. I've heard some very interesting news from one of my informants; it seems that he is under the impression that you have become friends with Harry Potter. What is wrong with you boy, you cannot and will not be a friend with that boy. Stay away from Potter. I sincerely hope that my informant was wrong about this. Our friend would not be happy about this in the least. If this is true, then I hope you know where your loyalties lie and that this behavior is unacceptable. For your sake, you had better break all ties you have with him, because the consequences shall be dire. Send back a reply as soon as possible.

Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy

P.S. See you at Christmas. Our friend will have a special  
present for you when you get home.

Damn, I thought I had been careful. Harry and I had been trying to be as discreet as possible about our friendship. Well I guessed it was time to go for a talk with Dumbledore. I had been putting it off for as long as possible, knowing I needed his help, but my pride was always getting in the way. You have no idea how hard it was to ask Harry for help. But now I would just have to suck it up and ask Dumbledore, because there was no way in hell I was going to go home that Christmas.

Going back to bed, I tried to sleep, but sleep would not come. There were so many thoughts going through my head right then. After about an hour of tossing and turning, I gave up. Heading to the bathroom, I took a quick shower, put on my clothes, grabbed my school bag then headed to the common room to finish my Transfiguration assignment. After about a half an hour, Blaise came down the stairs taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"Morning Draco." he said half yawning "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I got a letter from my father this morning. It seems he has found out about my being friends with Harry and was wondering if it was true. He also kindly reminded me about my little Christmas present that awaits me, when I go home for Christmas Holiday's"

"Yeah, well, that's a lot to think about early in the morning, no wonder you couldn't sleep anymore."

"Exactly."

"So what are you going to do? Have you talked to Potter about not wanting to be a Death Eater?" he asked.

"Yes I have, he says that Dumbledore could protect me from my father, but you know how I am about asking people for help. It was hard enough to ask Harry, but I guess I have no choice now, do I?"

"Draco, for once in your life forget about your fucking pride and just ask for the bloody help. I did. I told Dumbledore about a month ago about not wanting to be a Death Eater. He agreed to help me. I'm not going back for Christmas or ever again for that matter. I've already sent a letter to my parents. I'm as safe as I can be with Dumbledore," he said. I was shocked, I had no idea he had gone to talk to Dumbledore already.

"I had no idea Blaise, why didn't you tell me you talked to Dumbledore already?"

"Well it's not like I've seen you a whole a lot these past two months. You and Potter have been seeing each other a lot I must say. Have you made a move yet?"

I sighed. "No, and I don't plan to. I know he's gay and all, but I know he doesn't see me as more then friends, a very good friend I might add, but nothing more. I just don't want to get rejected." I paused for a minute. "I love him you know," I finally admitted.

"Well, I could have told you that. What do you expect from a crush that lasted for more then a year already." he smiled. "You should tell him though, never say never Draco. At least you can say you gave it a shot. Or you'll go through life saying 'what if.'"

I sighed again. "I know, but it's just hard? All I know is that I'll protect him with everything I have, even if that means dying for him." _'GOD I sounded like a Gryffindor. When had I become all mushy? When you started loving Harry, DUH!'_ That little voice in my head said.

"Let's just hope it won't come to that. So are you going to go to Dumbledore now?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll go. But I don't have to like it," I half growled.

"That's a good boy. Now what do you say we get to breakfast?"

"No, you go ahead. I have to finish this assignment. And then I want to wait for Harry in front of the Great Hall, so I can tell him about the letter and that I want to go see Dumbledore after dinner tonight."

"Okay sure Draco. I'll see you in class." he waved goodbye and left the common room.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of the Great Hall waiting for Harry. He had not come to breakfast yet. About 5 minutes later, I saw him coming down the staircase with Granger and Longbottom. He looked at me, raising his eyebrow questioningly. I inclined my head in the direction of an empty corridor. He nodded. He said something to his friends who nodded in return. He walked over to the empty corridor. I followed a minute later, leading him into an empty classroom and close the door.

"Draco, why did you want to meet me now? We never meet in the morning. Is something wrong?" he asked full of concern.

I sighed once more, realizing as I did so that I needed to stop that habit. "I got a letter from my father this morning." I told Harry what was in the letter, and then paused for a second.

"I think it's time I go see Dumbledore, I know I've been putting if off, but I can't much longer. Christmas is only a month away and I can't go back home." I was looking at the floor at that point. Harry was quiet for minute or so. Then I felt a finger on my chin, as he lifted my chin up. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I'll go with you if you like; you don't have to go to Dumbledore alone."

"Yeah I would like that a lot actually, I don't think I can do it alone." Okay, it was official; I had turned into a bloody girl.

"Okay, why don't we meet at the statue in front of Dumbledore's office a half hour after dinner? Don't worry about it everything will be alright, you'll see."

"I hope you're right"

"Aren't I always?" he smirked. I playfully punched him.

"Anyways, I better get something to eat, breakfast is almost over." he said.

"Okay sure, I'll see you after dinner then?"

"Yep, bye Draco, see you tonight." He left the classroom. I left a few minutes after him, making my way the Great Hall. I hoped that everything would go well that night.

o0o0o

After dinner, I headed to my room first to take off my school robes and freshen up a bit. I then headed to Dumbledore's office. I was really starting to get nervous now. What if he did not believe me? What if he did not want to help me?

When I arrived at the gargoyle statue, I saw that Harry was already there. He smiled at me.

"Well, are you ready? I'm really proud of you. I know how hard it is for you to swallow your pride and ask someone else for help."

"Yeah I know, but I have to do it."

"Okay, well all we need now is the Password." He says, "Hmm, name every type of sweet you can think of."

"Sugar Quills"

"Bettie Botts Every Flavor Beans"

"Pumpkin Pasties"

"Canary Creams"

"Cauldron Cakes"

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Oh for god's sake, I just want to get into the bloody office," I growled.

"Oh I know, Lemon drop." Harry said. The gargoyle came to life. Thank god, finally we went up the stairs to stand in front of the door. _'Okay breathe, I can do this. Everything is going to be fine.'_ I told myself.

"It's okay Draco, you can do this. Let's go, you can't stand outside the door forever." Harry said intuitively.

I knocked twice on the door. Upon hearing Dumbledore say "Enter," I opened the door then Harry and I walked into the office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure." Darn his eyes were twinkling. _'Doesn't that twinkle ever go away?'_

"Well Headmaster, Draco has something to discuss with you. I'm just here for support."

"You are here to support him Mr. Potter? I was under the impression that you and Mr. Malfoy hated each other," he looked at Harry now.

"Well about two months ago we...Draco and I have sort of become friends and now he needs your help, Headmaster." he said. "Go on Draco." Dumbledore looked at me now.

"Well Headmaster, there is no point in lying about it. You know my father is a Death Eater. This morning I got a letter from him, he knows about my friendship with Harry and he also reminded me that this Christmas if I go home for the holidays, I will get the Dark Mark." I paused then sighed.

"You really must help me Headmaster! I don't know what else to do! I don't want to get the mark. I don't want to kill any of the mudbloods and I want to get away from my father and Voldemort." Okay there I had said my piece. I sat back nervously after my little tirade and waited for the old man's reaction.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I must say I didn't expect it. But if it is help you need, I will do anything in my power to protect you." _'Whew thank god,'_ I thought.

" But," _'Oh no, there is a 'but' those are never good,'_ I thought. "You will have to be given Veritaserum, just as a precaution. It's not that I don't believe you, but I have to be sure you are not working for Voldemort. At this time you have to be very careful of whom to trust." he finished.

_'Veritaserum? Well I wouldn't see why not, anything to make Dumbledore believe what I was saying was the truth. I'll do anything.'_ I looked at Harry, he smiled and mouthed, 'Go on, you'll be fine'. I turned back to look at Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster, whatever it takes."

"Excellent. Just let me call Severus and ask him for some Veritaserum." He stood up and walked to the fireplace.

I looked at Harry. "Don't worry Draco, I know this might be a little extreme, yet Dumbledore has a point, but I believe you. I know you're telling the truth, I don't need the Veritaserum for that." he smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, now three drops will do it." Taking three drops of the Veritaserum, I felt this tingly feeling flow trough my body. Suddenly, I sat up right and looked straight at Dumbledore, hardly blinking.

"Okay now, please state your full name?"

"Draco Ryan Malfoy."

"Are you spying for Voldemort?"

"No."

"Are you willing to work for the Light Side if the need arrives?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to be a Death Eater?"

"I think Voldemort is nuts. I don't think getting rid of all the muggleborns will solve anything. Without them the magical world will die out, we need them."

"Why do you want to get away from your father?"

"Because all he has taught me has been nothing but lies since I was little. It's time I start thinking on my own. He has never been a proper father to me. I was just his heir, someone to carry out the Malfoy name, someone to manipulate into being something I'm not."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, why are you doing this?"

_'OH MY GOD.'_ He had to ask me that. I did not want to answer. I tried to fight, but it was no use. "There are two reasons. One, I never ever want to kill again, unless it's Voldemort himself, since killing was the most horrible experience of my life. I never want to kill someone just because some psycho-half blood says so. Two..."

_'No, don't say it. DON'T SAY IT!'_ But the pain was too much. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"T-two I'll do anything to pr- protect H-Harry from Voldemort." I looked at Dumbledore. He raised one eyebrow questioningly and then I looked at Harry who just frowned.

"And why Mr. Malfoy, would you do anything to protect Harry from Voldemort?" I was really trying not to answer. I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head.

"Come now Mr. Malfoy, there is no point in fighting the Veritaserum. What could be so bad you don't want us to know? I'll ask again. Why would you do anything to protect Harry from Voldemort?" The pain was really bad now. I really did not want to answer this, but the Veritaserum prevented me from fighting it.

I sighed, defeated. I looked at Harry, and our eyes locked.

"Because I...I love him."

-TBC-

**A/N:** Dun dun dun...lol Don't you just love cliffhangers. So yeah review please and tell me what you thought! I'd love to know what you thought. Reviews are like chocolate, you can neverget enought of it! The next chapter shall probably be up tomorrow, I need to do some editing before I can put it up.

Thanks for reading! Until next time,  
Pamela a.k.a. Spamy


	6. When Love Comes Together

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

For story info please see chapter 1.

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks for reviewing: _Shakespeares Whore_, _**Kilikapele**_, _LiLy MaLfOy13_, _**swamp hang**_, _AirbenderSora_, _**SilverScorpianWolfGirl**_, _brandnewsemester_, _**shola**_, _Lightsword_. You guys are the best! Cookies for you all!

A special thanks to _**Keikokin** _and **_Luke _**for doing a wonderful job at beta-ing for me!

"Blah" Speech.  
_'Blah'_ Draco's Thoughts.

On with the show…

**REPOST 09/08/2005**

* * *

**When love comes together**

I did not look away after I said that I loved him. I just looked in his eyes. I was looking for something; I did not know what it was. I saw shock, fear, confusion and I swear I saw hope, but I did not think much of it. I just kept looking into his eyes. It was as if we were the only two people in the room. That Dumbledore was not even in the room.

I just let everything go, letting him see me through my eyes, to understand, that it was not my fault. I did not mean for this to happen, but also that what I said was the truth. I do love him. I needed him not to be mad at me. I was so afraid our friendship would end. He probably did not want to be friends with me anymore. Oh, how wrong I was.

We just sat there looking at each other. We did not say anything. I was afraid to say anything. Then he did something I never expected. He stood up, walked over to me, our eyes never breaking contact; he stopped right in front of me. I was kind of fearful, having no idea what he was going to do or say. He put his left hand on my left cheek, trailed his fingers down my face, lightly brushing them over my lips and finally rested them on my chin. I was in shock. _'What on earth are you doing, Harry?'_ my mind screamed.

He then tilted my head to the left, leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked, but only for about a second. The kiss was heavenly, so soft, and so full of passion. His lips were so soft that I melted right there. It was a good thing I was sitting down or I probably would have been on the floor. Feeling him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gladly give it. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring every part of my mouth as if he could not get enough of the taste of me.

When my tongue was in his mouth, his taste was intoxicating. I could not get enough of it. Harry tasted of chocolate. Eventually we needed to breathe. We broke the kiss gasping for air. My eyes were still closed as he rested his forehead against mine our noses touching lightly. In a very low voice almost a whisper he said, "I love you too."

I pulled back a little in surprise. My first thought was, _'He loves me too? Huh? Why?'_, but then I thought, _'OH MY GOD he loves me!'_ I smiled a real genuine smile. I do not do that often, but I would always do it for Harry. Leaning forward, I kissed him this time. I snaked my hand around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Our kiss was interrupted by an "Ahem". We totally forgot we were not alone. Dumbledore was in the room with us. Our heads turned to look at Dumbledore.

He was smiling. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more brilliant than ever. I looked at Harry, who looked at me and we blushed; which was something new for me. I mean I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not blush. Harry stepped back a little and gave Dumbledore an apologetic look.

"Sorry Headmaster, I didn't mean to…" but Dumbledore cut him off before he could continue.

"Not to worry my boy. You did nothing wrong. I must say I'm a little shocked. I was quite surprised when you told me about your friendship, however, I never expected this, but as they say, 'love has no boundaries.' I'm happy for you both, but I must warn you the times ahead will not be easy; just stay by each others side and you'll be fine. Never forget your love for one another," he smiled.

"Now Mr. Malfoy," he was looking at me now, the twinkle still there. "I think I have all the proof I need. Now about your father; you know you can't go back to the Manor. You'll probably be disowned when your father finds out about your betrayal. Since this is your last year at Hogwarts, you'll have to go into hiding after you graduate. It would be very easy for you father to find you without the protection you have here at Hogwarts. You are safe here for now."

"You will send a letter to your father telling him you've switched sides, tell him whatever you must. As happy as I am about you relationship, I must ask you to keep it a secret for now. It's not that people won't accept you. Same sex relationships are very much accepted in the wizarding world. It's just with whom Harry is and with your father, well it's best to keep it secret, for a while at least"

"Of course Headmaster," I said.

"Well, it seems that you two I have a lot to talk about, so I'll bid you a goodnight. If you need anything else Draco don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Headmaster. Goodnight." I said and stood up.

I looked at Harry. He was still kind of in shock after what happened. I lightly touched him on his shoulder, and that seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. He looked at me and smiled. Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"Goodnight Headmaster. Thank you for helping Draco," he said.

"Think nothing of it my boy."

Harry then grabbed my hand and we walked out of his office. We still had not said a word to each other since we kissed. Harry was leading me somewhere, but I had no idea where we were going.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

Harry suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. I almost bumped into him. I looked around. There was nothing, just walls on either side of us. Harry then walked back and forth in front of a small area of wall, three times.

"Harry what are-"

"Shh…Draco just watch," and Harry just stood there. I had no idea what he was doing.

A minute later, a door appeared on the wall to my left. Harry then grabbed my hand and led me to the door. He opened it and I stepped into the room. I was in awe. It was beautiful. There was a little sitting area in the middle of the room with two couches and a table in the middle. In the right corner of the room, there was a big, king-size, four-poster bed. It had green and black sheets. I must say it looked very comfortable. I looked at Harry who was smiling.

"What is this room? How did you find it?" I asked. I know Hogwarts like the back of my hand, but I never ever found this room before.

"Well Draco, welcome to the Room of Requirement, stand in the corridor right outside this room and think about what you need and walking back and forth in front of it three times. For example, we needed a room were we could be comfortable and talk. So I thought as I walked those 3 times by it and here is the room," he said. "I found it in fifth year. Well Dobby actually told me about it. This was where I taught D.A."

"It's beautiful." I said exploring the room "Did you think we needed a bed? Whatever are we going to use it for?" I said smirking. He blushed. It was adorable.

"Well I…I wasn't…I didn't mean…Oh hell." he stuttered. I chuckled and walked over to where he was standing, stopping right in front of him. I smiled

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, did I?" he blushed even deeper. I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled his head towards mine stopping only when our noses touched lightly. I smelled his scent. He smelled wonderful, like spice and apples, yes he smelled like apples. I leaned forward and kissed him. He gladly kissed me back. My other arm snakes around his waist pulling him closer to me. He also wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer, if that was even possible.

Well so much for talking, that was my last thought, when I was lost by his taste. I could not get enough of it. I did not know how we did it, but we somehow managed to make our way to the bed, without even breaking our kiss. I felt the back of my legs hit the bed, before I fell with my back on the bed, with Harry on top of me. He broke the kiss and began giving me butterfly kisses all over my face. He trailed his lips down my face and came to my neck. I was moaning and whimpering under him. He was sucking and licking my neck like there was no tomorrow. I loved it.

His hand found its way under my shirt and lightly roamed my chest finding my nipple. I gasped at the sensation. He stopped kissing my neck and pulled my shirt over my head. He discarded it somewhere on the floor. He was then back to my neck, but did not stay there long. His mouth slowly made its way to my nipple and he gently sucked on it and nipped it with his teeth. I arched my back. He then did the same with my other nipple, giving it equally as much attention. He then licked his way to my belly button, he dipped his tongue in it, swirling it around. He stopped licking a few inch away from my pants.

He looked at me asking me for a silent permission to continue. I nodded eagerly. His hand slowly unzipped my pants and pulled them off together with my boxers. He threw them somewhere around the room. He stared at the sight before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This part is rated MA (NC-17) and unfortunately I can't put it up. I don't feel like getting kicked of the site again. For those of you that still want to read this part you can go to my bio and either read it at my YahooGroup or at my Silversnitch account.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were glowing, so full of love. I smiled and said, "I love you too, always."

He leaned over and kissed me. The kiss could not have been any sweeter. He then pulled me closer to him. I snuggled against him, laying my head on his chest. I sighed of contentment. Nothing could ruin this moment. I did not care what happen after this. 'I would always have this moment', was my last thought before I drifted off into sleep without a care in the world.

Little did I know that my life was about to change and I do mean big change.

-TBC-

**A/N:** Well there ya have it. Some might think they did it to soon, some not, but I thought it was alright. They both love each other, there was nothing really stopping them. Okay so well please review and tell me what you thought! All reviewers get cookies! LOL

Thanks for reading! Next chap will be up soon!

Cheers,  
Pamela


	7. I'M WHAT!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Hi all!Well sorry for the wait. I just came back from vacation and I didn't have time to update during. _Thanks_ very much to all those that review the last chapter. Love you all! Cookies for everyone!

A special thanks to _**Keikokin** _and_ **Luke **_for beta-ing!

Now on with the show...

**REPOST 09/08/2005**

* * *

**I AM WHAT...!**

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of Harry softly, caressing circles on my stomach. I sighed contently and snuggled closer. I still could not believe what had happened the night before. It was the most wonderful night of my life. Up to that point, I had had other lovers before, but this was not just a quick shag. We made love. It might sound cliché and all, but that was truly what we did.

I turned around so that I was facing Harry. I looked up at him and smiled, knowing that I probably would not be able to stop smiling.

"Hi," I said.

"Morning love," he replied. He smiled and leaned over

"Last night was amazing Harry. You don't know how long I've waited for that."

"Yes, it was Draco. Why didn't you say anything sooner? How long have you felt this way?" he asked.

"Well, I was sure you would never return my feelings. I have had a crush on you since sixth year. I realized a few weeks ago that I loved you."

"Oh, so that explains all the stolen glances last year. I had no idea what to make of if. I thought I was losing my mind. Or I thought I was hallucinating that you were looking at me with longing and want. I was really confused. Then, I started having dreams about it. I liked the fact that you were looking at me like that. So, I eventually started to like you."

"So we both liked each other since sixth year. How come we haven't admitted our feelings for each other before this?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it just wasn't the right time for us to be together. But now that I have you, I'm not letting you go, love."

"You better not," I leaned forward and kissed those perfect, delicious lips.

After our kiss we just lay there completely content in each others arms. I never wanted to leave, I felt so safe here. There was neither Voldemort nor my father. I wanted to lay there in his arms forever, but I knew I could not. I sighed and looked up at him from his chest.

"As much as I hate to leave, we have to get up, class will be starting soon. My dorm mates are probably wondering where I was all night."

"Yeah, mine will be too. Hey, what are you going to say to your father?" Oh no, I had forgotten about that.

"I don't know. I have no clue what to put in the letter, but I know father will be furious. He'll either come to school in person or send me a howler. Either way it won't be good."

"Don't worry about it Draco. I'll protect you. But you'll see everything is going to be just fine."

"I really hope so Harry, I really do. Well, we better get up. We have to leave whether we want to or not."

He nodded. We had to get out of bed. I looked around for my clothes, which were thrown all around the room. I chuckled softly. I picked up my clothes and put them on. When I was finished, I looked at Harry who was also done dressing. He looked at me before I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. God, can I be clingy or what? He also wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry about it Draco, everything is going to be alright." I looked at him and nodded. We walked out of the Room of Requirement to the Grand staircase and stopped. I looked at him. He grabbed my face and brought me into a passionate kiss.

We broke the kiss gasping for air. "Have a good day love. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight. We have some homework to do among other things," he teased.

"Tonight it is then. Bye love."

I watched Harry until he disappeared behind a corner at the top of the stairs. I made my way to the Slytherin portrait, said the password and made my way to my Head Boy room. When I stepped inside the room, I found Blaise sleeping on the couch. He must have been worried that I did not come back last night. I walked over to him and lightly shook him awake.

"Huh…wha...?" he said.

"It's me Blaise. Have you been here all night?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "Yeah I got worried last night when you didn't come back. So stayed here to wait for you, I must have dozed off"

"You didn't have to do that. I was just fine."

"Where on earth were you last night? You told me you would go to Dumbledore, then I thought you would come right back to the common room."

"Um... I was with Harry afterward," a blush started to make its way up on my face.

"Why are you blushing...Oh, My God. You didn't!" Blaise almost screamed with delight.

I giggled. "Yes, you heard me," I actually giggled. Some Malfoy I am.

"Blaise, I had no idea how it happened. Everything was going fine with Dumbledore. Then I had to take Veritaserum. I confessed that I love Harry, next thing I know he's kissing me in front of Dumbledore, telling me he loves me too. After that, we went to the Room of Requirement. Oh my god Blaise, it was so amazing, he made love to me. It was absolute bliss." I said all this faster then I actually intended, not even stopping for a breath. I looked at Blaise's puzzled face.

"Whoa Draco, slow down there...start over. Tell me everything that happened and start from the beginning." I took a deep breath and started again.

"Well, after I left the common room I met Harry at Dumbledore's office. We went inside and sat down. I told Dumbledore I couldn't go back home, that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. He told..." I suddenly stopped talking. I just bolted from the couch, ran into the bathroom, and promptly vomited into the toilet bowl. I sank to my knees, laying my head against the bowl.

"Ugh…" that's all I manage to say when I heard Blaise coming into the bathroom.

"Are you okay Draco? What was that? One minute you were fine, the next minute you're throwing up."

"I have no idea. I was fine, and then I just started feeling really nauseous. I actually feel better now. Maybe I just got a little over excited," I said.

"Blaise, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll meet you in the common room in a little while. I promise we can talk about what happened tonight."

"Okay, Draco. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Blaise, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit" I said. He nodded and left the room. After my shower, I was still thinking about what happened earlier as I walked over to my closet. I mean that was really weird. Something like that had never happened to me before. I did not get sick. I never got sick like that. As I pondered on this, I put on my clothes, threw on my school robes, grabbed my cloak and school bag then headed to the common room where I met Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"Good morning Drakie, I didn't see you get back last night. Where were you? Seeing someone behind my back?" Pansy said while half glaring at me, arm crossed, tapping her foot on the floor. UGH! Is that woman totally clueless? How many times do I have to tell her that I do not like her at all?

"Pansy, first, stop calling me that horrible name. Second, it's none of your business where I was last night. I was never together with you. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm rather hungry and going to breakfast." I said smugly. I looked at Pansy. I could see her eyes watering. She turned around and runs up the stairs to the girl dormitories crying. Hmm, I finally knocked some sense into that woman.

"Let's go," I said. Well, that was more like ordered.

o0o0o

The rest of the day was rather boring. I could not wait to see Harry, or to curl up in his arms. After dinner, I made my way to my Head Boy room. I grabbed the book I need and then make my way to the Room of Requirement. When I got there, I realized the door was not there so I thought about it.

_I need a place where Harry and I can be comfortable and study...and maybe some snogging._ I repeated that three times in my head. A few seconds later, a door appeared on the wall in front of me. _'God, I love this room.'_ I entered the room to find a very cozy sitting area in the middle and there were shelves with books all around the room. 'Yes, this will do nicely,' I thought. I sat down on one of the very comfortable couches and waited for Harry. I decided to start the letter to father. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began.

_Dear Father, _

What you have heard from your informant is very true. He and I have become friends over the past few months. I have asked for his help father. I do not wish to become a Death Eater, I have no desire to follow in your footsteps and live up to the Malfoy name. I know exactly where my loyalties lie and they most certainly are not with Voldemort. The light will win this war father. I will not be coming home this Christmas or ever again for that matter. You cannot make me go back home. I am of age now and do not have to listen to you anymore. Goodbye father.

Your former son,  
Draco Ryan Malfoy

Just as I finished my letter Harry walked into the room. I looked at him and smiled. He walked over the couch, dropped his bag, sat down next me, and sighed.

"Busy day?" I asked putting the letter into my bag.

"Uh huh...you have no idea. Come here," he said grinning. I moved to sit closer him, and was pulled onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. This was right where I want to be. I snuggled into his chest. I lifted my head up so I could look at him. Harry leaned over and gave me a very soft and sweet kiss.

"I missed you," he said against my mouth and kissed me harder.

"I missed you too," I said after we broke our kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked.

So I told him how my day was. With what happened that morning after I went back to my room. He kept asking me if I was all right. I told him that Blaise knew about us. He smiled at that and told me that he told Granger and Longbottom about us. He said Longbottom almost fainted, but that Granger totally understood. She also said to tell me that if I ever hurt Harry that she knows a very powerful castrating charm.

_'Man that woman can be scary when she wants to be.'_

After that, we did a bit of homework and had some very nice snog sessions, I might add. "Harry I have to go to the owlery and send my father a letter. Then I will be heading back to the common room to meet Blaise, so we can talk about what happened last night since I didn't get a chance to fully explain it to him this morning."

"Sure no problem, love, I'm exhausted anyways. I think I'll just turn in early tonight."

"Same place tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Of course love." After another very steamy kiss, I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door when I heard Harry voice.

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Harry, you have no idea how much."

I turned and left the room. I made my way to the Owlery. I whistled for Arrius to come to me. I tied the letter to his leg. "Hey there boy, I need you to carry this to my father. Come back the moment he takes the letter from you. You don't have to wait for a reply." He hooted and I watched him fly off into the night sky. There were clear skies that night. The next day was going to be a beautiful.

My talk with Blaise seemed like to go on for hours. If you know Blaise like I do, he always wanted to know every single detail. I finally made my way up to my room and fell on my bed exhausted. I did not think I even changed into my pajamas. I just fell asleep with my clothes on. It was a peaceful dreamless sleep.

o0o0o

It had been two weeks since Harry made love to me. Everything had been going wonderful. I had not heard from my father at all which is not normal behavior for my father. I would have thought that he would have come to school and try to make me come back, but he had not, not that I was complaining.

Harry and I have gotten closer, in more ways then one, but I had been having morning sickness for the past two weeks and I had no idea why. My eating patterns had been extremely weird too. Like yesterday at lunch, I had a huge craving for pickles and marshmallows. At dinner, it was worse. I had mashed potatoes and vanilla pudding with sardines. Blaise kept looking at me funny asking me what the heck I was eating. Then I snapped at him, telling him to mind his own business. Then I apologized for snapping at him. I was a mess.

So now it was 5:30 in the morning and I had my face in the toilet bowl, losing the contents of my stomach. I heard Harry coming into the bathroom. He had been sneaking into my room with his invisibility cloak for the past week. He knelt down beside me and rubbed my back softly.

"Draco, are you okay? This is not normal. You've been sick every morning since I've been staying here."

"I don't know Harry. I have no idea what is wrong with me. I've been eating the strangest food. I get sick every morning. My hormones are out of control. Maybe I have a horrible disease or something." I wanted to cry, which was really weird for me because I never cried. I am a Malfoy. Malfoys do not cry, but then again; I am not a normal Malfoy now, am I?

Harry must have seen my eyes tearing up because I felt him wrap his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him softly run his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay love. Why don't we go see Madam Pomfrey at lunch? I'll come with you. Nobody will see us because they will be at lunch."

I looked up at him and nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Now up you go. Let's get you cleaned up. I need to go back to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the day." I nodded again. He helped me up and left the bathroom. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I headed back into my room and walked to my closet. I had almost forgotten Harry was still in the room. I felt Harry put his arms around my waist and lay his chin on my shoulder. I leaned back against him. He kissed my neck softly and I sighed.

"I'll see you at lunch love, meet me in the entrance hall." he said.

I turned around so that I was facing him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "See you at lunch then." I said after we broke the kiss. He nodded and gave me one last kiss, then grabbed his invisibility cloak before leaving the room. I sighed. I hoped that Madam Pomfrey would be able to figure out what was wrong with me.

Arriving at the entrance hall a few minutes after lunch started, I saw Harry waiting for me. I looked around to see if there was anyone there before I pulled him into a hug.

"Ready to go Draco?"

"Yeah...let's go." I sighed. I have been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't worry Draco, everything will be fine."

I nodded my head and we made our way to the Hospital wing. When we arrived, I saw Madam Pomfrey sitting behind her desk in her office.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey." I said. She looked up from her desk, saw us and frowned. She got up from her chair and walked over to us.

"What have you two done now? I was almost beginning to think you two have grown out of your fights." She said crossing her arms.

"No Madam Pomfrey, we haven't been fighting. I just came here with Draco. He's been sick these past two weeks. He's been having morning sickness," Harry said.

"Morning sickness? You're here with him Mr. Potter? Don't you two hate each other? Why didn't you come sooner if he was sick?" she said all of this in a rush.

"No Madam Pomfrey, we're ...eh, friends now. He's been having morning sickness for the past two weeks. We didn't come sooner because we thought it would go away on it own." I said.

"Friends? Okay, well lay down on the bed over there Mr. Malfoy and we'll see if we can figure what's wrong with you." I nodded and lied down on the bed while Harry took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

Ten minutes and some very fancy wand waving later, Madam Pomfrey looked at her chart and frowns. "No, no, that can't be right, let's do it again shall we?" she muttered to herself and started over again. I sighed, how long was this going to take? I looked at Harry who just shrugged. Ten minutes later, she was shaking her head again, while talking to herself.

"What is it Madam Pomfrey? Why do you keep shaking your head about?" I said a little frustrated.

She looked up at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think there is something wrong with my wand. The results I'm getting can't possibly be right. I'll be right back." She walked into her office.

"Okay that was really weird," Harry said

"Yes, it was...do you think something is seriously wrong with me?" I asked, slightly worried.

"No Draco, there is nothing wrong with you. I don't know why Mada…" but Harry didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because at that moment Dumbledore walked into the room and Madam Pomfrey came back from her office.

"Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here? Draco and I just came here beca..." but Dumbledore put up his hand to stop Harry. Then he turned to Madam Pomfrey and they started talking to each other in hushed voices. Okay, now I was just getting annoyed.

"Hello? Excuse me, but could someone please tell me what's wrong with me, because, I would really like to know."

They both turned and looked at me. Dumbledore nodded and walked over to me. "Just give me ten minutes Mr. Malfoy," he said and then did the same wand waving that Madam Pomfrey did. After that, she checked the results and just stared at the chart dumbfounded.

"But Albus how is this possible? It's just not possible. How did it happen? I've never seen this happen before." Okay, this was getting on my nerves. I was about to say something but Harry beat me to it.

"Okay what is not possible? I want to know what is wrong with Draco and I want to know now."

"Calm down Mr. Potter. I was just about to tell both of you exactly what is wrong with Mr. Malfoy." He turned to look at me "You, Mr. Malfoy, are completely healthy except for the fact that you are two weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I heard Harry say sounding shocked. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, he's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said again. I suddenly snapped out of my shock.

"I'M WHAT!" I practically shouted and then promptly fainted.

-TBC-

**A/N:** Well there ya have it! He's pregnant. YAY! Now before I get flames saying that it's not possible to get morning sicknessthat early and I don't know what else is not right. Everything will be explained i n the next chapter!Now please review and tell me what you thought! Don't keep me in suspence!

Thanks for reading! Cheers,  
Pamela


	8. Anima Copula

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Hey all! I got another chapter for ya. I hope you like it! There is a nice little lemonin this chap. I was thinking I should take it out, but I'm leaving it in anyways. I hope I won't get in trouble for it...lol Well Enjoy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Love ya lots!

A special thanks _**Keikokin**_ and **_Luke_** for doing a wonderful beta job!

"Blah" Speech.  
_'Blah' _Draco'sthoughts.

Now on with the show...

**REPOST 09/08/2005**

* * *

**Anima Copula**

I was awoken by the sound of someone calling my name and softly caressing my hand.

"Draco honey, wake up. Please wake up Draco."

"Huh...what? What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You fainted, love."

"I did? Harry, I just had the strangest dream, Dumbledore told me I was pregnant." I laughed.

"Um...Draco it wasn't a dream. You really are pregnant."

My eyes went wide. _'What! This is not possible. How did this happen? First of all, I'm a guy! Guys don't get pregnant, well apparently they do, but how? I'm going to be a father. OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! What are the people at school going to think? Oh... My... God, my father! He will do anything in his power to take this baby away from me. I won't let him. I'll protect it with my life. What does Harry think about this?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice.

"Draco? Draco? Talk to me, are you all right? Look at me." I turned too look at him and smiled.

"Okay Draco you're freaking me out. This is serious. You're pregnant! Stop grinning like a mad man! How can you be so calm about this? This is not normal. Men don't get pregnant. We are going to be fathers for fuck sake!" Okay, I think Harry is freaking out about this more then I am.

I grabbed Harry's face and brought it closely to mine, our noses almost touching.

"Harry love, breathe, everything is going to be fine. I don't know how it happened, but it did and we are going to love him or her to pieces. This little girl or boy is going to be spoiled rotten. Everything will be fine love you'll see. This is a good thing." With that, I pressed my lips against his and softly kissed him ever so softly. He gladly kissed me back.

When I pulled back, he looked at me. "You're right Draco; this is nothing we can't handle. We're in this together, love."

I nodded.

"Well since that is now resolved, I would like to know how on earth this happened. Something like this doesn't normally happen, even in the wizarding world." Harry asked Dumbledore who was still in the room.

"No, it does not. We have actually only two other couples in the last thousand years, but as you can see it is possible." Dumbledore was going to continue, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"But Albus even if he is pregnant the signs are too soon. Women don't have morning sickness until 4 to 5 weeks after the conceived date. Mr. Malfoy, are you already having weird food cravings?"

Well now that you mention it, Blaise had said that I was eating the strangest food. So...I just nodded to Madam Pomfrey.

"See! That is not supposed to happen until later!" she exclaimed.

"Now Madam Pomfrey, let me explain. This is all perfectly normal. Men usually don't get pregnant so Draco's body is preparing for the baby. Almost immediately after the "fertilization", your body will send out, call it a warning signal if you will. That's why the morning sickness came that early. It's a good thing we figured this out now, the sooner the better. I would actually like to explain how exactly this happened."

"You've both probably heard of soulmates, someone who matches you in every way, your other half if you will. People say it's a myth, but it is not. In the wizarding world soulmates really do exist, but not everybody tends to find there's. Your parents Harry for example were soulmates." I looked at Harry who was just starring at him dumbfounded. Then he just nodded and Dumbledore continued.

"The Weasleys are also a perfect example. But it's not really mentioned, because they are just like most other couples. But once in a while two people of the same sex find there soulmate. It is very rare on its own, what you two have is called, Anima Copula. It simply means Soul Bond," he paused. "The two of you are bonded body, mind and soul; you two will never be able to be separated for too long. If one of you dies, then the other will slowly die too. You can not live without each other. With this bond it doesn't matter if the two involved are the same sex, they will be able to have a child."

Wow, well that is unexpected. Harry and I have a soul bond. It made me wonder about the gold light I saw.

"Professor Dumbledore? The night Harry and I err...bonded I saw this golden light around, but it disappeared a second after I saw it. I thought it was just the light, but I think it might have to do with our bond."

"Indeed, you are correct Mr. Malfoy. That was the joining of your souls; most people don't even get to see light."

"Now about the pregnancy, we don't have much information. But we have researched the documents regarding the pregnancy of the other couples like yourselves. The pregnancy will last 6 to 7 months, some what less then with woman. You will start showing in a month. At 5 months Mr. Malfoy you will practically be a squib, all you magical ability will have gone inward to protect the baby. You'll also have to quit quidditch I'm afraid."

"Oh, this is starting to sound wonderful. I'm going to be fat, I can't do magic and I won't even get to play quidditch." I said annoyed. "I want to play quidditch." I whined, looking at Harry.

"Oh no, you are not playing quidditch! It's out of the question! What if you fall, we'll lose the baby."

"Humph, fine but I don't have to like it." I crossed arms and looked away glaring at the wall.

I felt him kiss my cheek. I turned to look at him still glaring.

"Aw Draco...it's for the best, you want to protect the baby right?" I sighed. I knew he was right, the baby is more important.

"Is there something else we should know Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, we have a little matter of the students at school. I think it's best if we not tell anyone about this. Except for me, Poppy and your head of houses will be the only ones to know of Mr. Malfoy's condition. We can easily hide your stomach with a simple glamour charm. Voldemort must not find out about the baby."

"Professor, do you think it's safe for Draco to stay in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"For now he will have to stay there Mr. Potter otherwise they will get more suspicious, he is already quitting quidditch, leaving your house will make them suspicious." Harry nodded.

"Well I guess that all for now, if there is anything else you would like to know don't hesitate to ask. Poppy will make a diet plan for you and answer any other questions you have. Good day gentlemen."

o0o0o

After Dumbledore left, Harry and I stayed with Madam Pomfrey. She told me my hormones would be far more out of control then with a woman, so Harry would be expecting many mood swings in the upcoming months. Harry did not look too happy about that. We left the hospital wing and made our way to the dungeon for potions class. We were taking our chances arriving at the same time.

"Mr. Malfoy and Potter you're late! Explain yourselves now!" I gave the piece of paper Madam Pomfrey had given us to Snape and waited for him to finish reading it. Professor Snape's eyes had gone wide and he turned a little pale. I was sure I heard him say, "It's not possible." He looked up at us, eyes darting between us, he looked totally shocked. I have never seen Professor Snape show any emotion in my life. I guessed this was just too much for him.

A minute later he regained his composure, his usual cold mask slipped back into place, and he said, "I would like to see you both after class. Now take your seats. Instructions are on the board, you know what to do." We both nodded and walked over to our desks.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter 15 points from Gryffindor for being late." I saw Harry glare and Snape smirk.

After class we stayed seated and waited for everyone to leave. After everyone left, Snape muttered a locking and silencing charm, walked over to his desk, and took a seat.

"I'm going to say this as nice as possible, HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS!" he shouted. "PREGNANT?"

"Well how were we supposed to know we have a Soul Bond? It's not like we planned for this to happen Sev," I said.

"That is not the point! You aren't even supposed to be together. How the bloody hell did that even happen? You're supposed to be enemies! Your father is going to kill you when he finds out Draco."

"My father is NOT going to find out. For all I know I'm not even a Malfoy anymore. I've asked Dumbledore for help. I sent father a letter a few weeks ago. I'm never going home again. I'll be safe here Sev."

"Yes Dumbledore will keep you safe, but I still don't like this. Did you have to choose Potter, of all people?"

"You can't help who you love." I smiled and looked at Harry.

"Do you really love him Draco?"

"Yeah Sev, with all my heart," I felt Harry grab my hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. I smiled at him.

"Okay stop. I believe you. Just stop looking at each other like that, ugh! I hope you both know what you are getting yourselves into." I was about to answer, but Harry beat me to it.

"You need not worry Professor, if anyone tries to hurt Draco or the baby, I will kill them. I'll protect Draco with my life," he said in all seriousness. Snape studied Harry for a second.

"I have no doubt Mr. Potter that you will. You are dismissed."

"Oh Sev before I forget, I won't be able to play quidditch anymore." Snape nodded. We said our goodbyes and left the classroom.

Outside the classroom Harry grabbed my arm and led me to an empty corridor. Once there he wrapped his arms around me and proceeded to kiss me senseless. God I love his kisses.

"Mmm...What was that for?" I ask when we broke the kiss.

"Well since I won't see you until tonight, I thought one last snog before classes wouldn't hurt."

'No it did not, not at all," I replied, pulling him closer to me and burying my face in the crook of his neck. I could smell his sent. It was intoxicating. I gently nipped and sucked on his neck. I heard him moan softly.

"As much as I hate to say it, we have to go to classes." I reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight after dinner love, be careful."

"I will, don't worry too much."

"I can't help it," he said and with a last quick kiss on my lips, he left to goes to his classes. I sighed and made my way to charms.

As Blaise and I took our seats at the Slytherin table for dinner, I saw Nott walk up to me and he was not looking too happy.

"Oi Malfoy! Have you gone nuts? Why did you quit the quidditch team?" Most of the table was looking at me with confusion. Oh, fuck! What do I say? Okay think Malfoy.

"That is none of your business, but if you must know, I have simply lost interest in the game." _'Yeah, like they're going to believe that,'_ I thought.

"Bullshit Malfoy! You need to play this year, don't you want to beat Potter. This year is your last chance at the cup." _'Don't you think I don't know that, it's not like I have a choice,'_ I thought.

"I'm not playing Nott. End of discussion!" With that, I filled my plate with food and started eating my dinner. Nott glared at me and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Draco? You can't fool me with that lost interest shit. You love quidditch. Tell me the real reason you're quitting?" Blaise asked.

"Not here Blaise, there are too many people here. If you want to know, follow me." We left the Great Hall and went to my Head Boy room. Once inside I placed a silencing charm and turned to Blaise who was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you might seem impossible too be true. Do you remember the morning sickness I've been having? Well Harry and I went to Madam Pomfrey to see what was wrong. She did a scan with her wand twice, but couldn't seem to believe the results, so she called Dumbledore, who did the same scan, both results were the same." I paused.

"Are you sick Draco? You're not going to die are you? He looked really worried.

"No, I'm not going to die. I'm actually perfectly healthy."

"Well then, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Blaise."

He gasped. "Oh my god, you and Potter have a Soul Bond. Do you know how rare that is?"

"How do you know about the Soul Bond?"

"I was doing some research on bonds and found a bond called, Anima Copula. That the one right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I sigh.

"Wow, you really don't do anything normal do you?" he laughed. "So that's why it looked like Snape saw a ghost when you and Potter came late to class."

"Yeah after class he proceeded to shout at us, asking us if we had lost our minds." I smiled. A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. I walked to the door and opened it, but I saw no one although I knew it had to be Harry was under his invisibility cloak. I stepped back to let him in.

"Um...Draco there is no one there. Why did you step back as if someone was coming inside?"

"That's because someone did come inside." Harry said as he took off his cloak.

Blaise was so startled by this action; he almost fell of the couch. "Holy shit Potter; you almost gave me a heart attack, geez."

"Sorry Zabini," he muttered and took a seat on the couch, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me bringing me into a passionate kiss.

"Well I guess I'll be going. You take care of him Potter or I will have to hurt you." I waved my hand to signal goodbye, with my lips still pressed firmly against Harry's. Blaise chuckled and left the room.

When we broke the kiss, I looked at Harry. His eyes had darkened and I could see the lust in them. I grinned. Have to love a horny boyfriend. I pushed him down on the couch and lay down on top of him and our lips met again. From his lips I trailed kisses all the way down to his neck, gently nipped, and sucked on it. He would have some lovely love-bites the next day. I took off his sweater and tossed it on the floor. I lightly ran my hand over his chest and stomach, then lowered my head and took his nipple into my mouth and gently sucked on it. He moaned and arched his back. I repeated my ministrations on the other nipple. I eventually made my way down to the waistband of his trousers.

I unzipped his trousers, pulled them down taking his boxers with them, and threw them on the floor. I licked my lips. Mmm, I could not wait to taste him. I grabbed his now very hard cock, and took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I could taste the pre-cum.

"Oh gods Draco...more...suck harder." I happily complied by taking all of him in my mouth. He cried out of pleasure. I put my hands on his hips to keep him from fucking my mouth. I could hear Harry moaning my name as I tried to take him deeper and deeper in my mouth.

"Yes...almost there Draco...yes...more...ahh!" He exploded in my mouth, spilling all his seed. I swallowed every last bit. He tasted wonderful. He laid there panting as I came back up and softly kissed him on the lips, and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"That was absolutely wonderful," he said when he had caught his breath.

"I know and you're welcome." I said smugly. I suddenly found myself on my back with Harry on top of me grinning.

"Your turn," he said and expertly returned the favor. That boy can do wonders with his tongue.

Later that night we lay in bed talking about the pregnancy. He told Granger about it. He said she went ecstatic. Women! He said she went to the library to look up everything there was to know about our bond. I talked about something that had been bothering me all day.

"What will happen if Voldemort finds out…or my father? Harry, they are going to take the baby away from us."

"Draco, Hogwarts is the safe. Your father can't get you here. I'll keep you safe if they do find out. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Voldemort or your father hurt my family. I will not let Voldemort kill anymore people that I love. I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

"I'm more worried about the baby. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Her?"

I nod. "I think it's a girl." Harry smiled and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I promise Draco, I won't let anything happen to her." His promise made me feel a little better, but I could not help but be worried.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I placed my hand on top his and entwined our fingers together and snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. Sleep almost overcame me when I heard Harry say, "Night love."

"Love you." I muttered and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-TBC-

**A/N:** Well there ya have it. What did you think hmmm? Well please tell me what you thought! Review! Umm next chapter will be out as soon as I get it back. I just got a new beta and I just sent two chapter to be beta-ed yesterday. I not sure how long she takes, but not too long(I hope). The next will probably be out in 2 to 3 days4 tops. Well thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, they keep the writter goig ya know!

Later dudes,  
Pamela


	9. The Christmas Dance

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the wait, just been very busy lately. I'm updating whenever I get a chance. So please be patient with me! Oh and this story has become an **AU**, cause there is no way I can work in the 6th book, so I'm not even going to try...lol Ohh thanks so much for your lovely reviews! Love you guys lots!Well here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

Thanks so much to my new beta **Luke**, for doing such a wonderful job!

"blah" Speech  
_'blah'_ Draco's thoughts

On with the show...

**The Christmas Dance **

On a Tuesday morning in December, I was practically running to Transfiguration because of Harry and his damn amazing blowjobs. I had totally lost track of time this morning. Who would not when you have that wonderful mouth around your...well you get the idea and it was that which managed to get me 5 minutes late for Transfiguration.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us. Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Now kindly take your seat." I sighed. '_Well it could have been worse_,' I thought as I took my seat next to Blaise.

"Well I see Potter has been keeping you busy and satisfied." he grinned.

"Shut it Zabini. You would be too if you got one of those amazing blowjobs, which you won't, mind you." I smirked.

"Yeah it's a shame really." he teased. I glared.

The rest of my morning classes went pretty good, with that one time when Harry pulled me onto a empty corridor for a brief, but wonderful kiss, asked me how my day was going and if I was all right. Ever since we had found out about the baby he has been very protective of me, making sure I had everything I wanted, I bet he did not want me to get any mood swings, but I still think it was very adorable all this protectiveness. It was all very sweet. God I love that man.

After lunch, I made my way to the Library to finish an assignment for Arithmancy. I had a free period, so I thought this would be a good time to do it, but I just could not seem to concentrate on the assignment. There was this little thing that has been bothering me since I sent my father the letter a few weeks ago. It was the fact that nothing has happened…Yet.

Yet, as in something would happen, I just did not know why it had not happened yet. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I knew my father and this was very strange behavior for my father. I was almost sure he would have tried to come and get me. I am the only Malfoy heir after all. At least sent a howler, to let the rest of the Slytherins know I was a traitor. So why has he not yet done anything?

This made me think that he had something planned. It was annoying the hell out if me because I did not know what it was or when it was going to happen. If something did happen, I just hoped the baby would be all right. Someone calling my name interrupted my thoughts.

"Draco? Draco? DRACO!" it was Blaise.

"Huh...? Yeah…what?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh sorry I was thinking." I said.

"Thinking? About what?" he asked.

"Oh about my father and how awfully quiet he has been. I was so sure he'd have done something since I sent the letter, but nothing has happened and it's annoying the hell out of me."

"Yeah that is sort of out of character for Lucius. Just keep your eyes open."

"Oh, I will. There is no telling what my father is capable of when he's angry."

"Anyways let's go to class, the next lesson is about to start." Blaise said.

I sighed. "Yeah, ok, let's go." and we left the library for our next class.

o0o0o

At dinner that night, everybody was very excided, because Dumbledore had just announced that there would be a Christmas Ball this Friday. The day before everyone left for Christmas holidays. As excited everybody was, I was not. One, I could not go freely with Harry, and two, I had to keep up appearances. I would be forced to go with Pansy, Ugh! I turned to Pansy.

"Um...Pansy darling, would you do me the honor of going to the Ball with me." I asked her sweetly. I then suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek.

"Oh my god Draco, of course I would love to go with you. You do like me after all." she giggled.

"Of course I like you Pansy." 'Yeah, about as much as I liked my father,' I thought.

"Oh Draco, I'm so happy, you won't regret asking me, I'll make it a night you'll never forget." she winked.

"I can't wait." Ugh! I thought I would puke.

I saw Pansy talking to her friends now. Knowing how fast gossip went around here everybody would know by the time dinner was finished. OH MY GOD! I just thought of something. I forgot to ask if Harry was ok with me going with Pansy. Oh Fuck, I should have asked if he was ok with it first. Stupid, Stupid Draco.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry. He looked fine. Just then, I saw the Weasel's sister whisper something to Harry. His eyes widened a bit, looked up from his dinner and looked right at me. I gave him an apologetic look, but he glared and then looked away. CRAP!

Harry did not look at me once the rest of dinner. When I saw Harry and Grange get up from their table and leave the hall, I signaled Blaise to get up too so he could go with me and I could follow Harry. When I reached Harry, I pulled his robe to get his attention. He turned around and saw that it was me. He glared, pulled his robe free and walked away without saying a word. I sighed. DAMN IT!

"Ok what was that?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I think I made a mistake by asking if Pansy to the Ball without asking Harry if he was ok with it, and now I think he's mad at me." Blaise gave me the 'Duh' look.

"Well yeah, I would be mad to, if I was him. Why didn't you ask him first?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking." I sighed. "Now he won't talk to me. He has not even looked at me since he found out at dinner. Damn, I have got to talk to him."

"Don't worry about it Draco. Just let him calm down a bit and then talk to him tomorrow. Everything will be alright."

"Yeah, I hope so."

I said goodnight to Blaise and made my way to my room. Once inside I went to the couch and lay down. I don't know how long I just lay there staring at the ceiling thinking, I think I was trying hard not to cry but eventually the tears fell whether I wanted them to or not. _'Damn hormones.' _I kept tying to wipe them away, but more kept coming so I just gave up. I eventually must have fallen asleep. (a/n: I know very OOC for Draco, hope you guys don't mind.)

o0o0o

Someone softly caressing my cheek awaked me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Harry kneeling next to me. My eyes went wide and I sat up and started talking really fast.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I should have asked you first. I was not thinking. Obviously you're not ok with it, but I already asked her, so I have to go, but I really don't want to go with her, I only did it to keep up appearance, I wasn't even thinking if you were ok with it, now your mad at me and--" Harry had cut me off by putting a finger onto my lips. He took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Draco, love you are babbling. I know you didn't do it on purpose, I know why you did it, I'm not mad because I don't like you going with Pansy, well I don't like it, but that's not why I was mad. You should have told me first, I wanted to hear it from you and not from Ginny. Tell me next time when you plan on doing something like that."

"I know. I will. I am so sorry. I won't--" he had put his finger on my lips again.

"Draco, shut up and kiss me." I practically leapt into his arms and pressed my lips firmly against his. He pulled me into his lap and well you could pretty much figure out what happened next.

o0o0o

Friday came all too soon for my taste. I had just taken a shower and was now standing in front of my closet trying to find something to wear. Just because I did not want to go with Pansy did not mean I did not have to look perfect. However, I was having some problems finding something that look good. Damn!

I finally picked out a dark blue dress robe with the edges lined in silver thread. Under that, I wore a pair of black trousers and a silk white dress shirt. When I was ready I looked at myself in the mirror, I could not help but smirk. '_Damn I look good, Harry will be drooling tonight_,' I thought.

I made my way to the common room, where I was to meet Pansy. When I got there, I saw that Pansy was already there and walked over to her. I extended my hand, took hers in mine and lightly kissed her hand.

"You look lovely tonight Pansy dear." I lied. She giggled. No matter what Pansy wore, she would still look like a pug-faced cow.

"Shall we go then?" I asked.

"Oh yes Draco let's go, I must say you look very sexy tonight." I smirked. Of course I did. I always looked good, even though I was a month and a week pregnant. However, Pansy did not know that. Now did she?

We left the common room and made our way to the Great Hall. Most of the students were already there. I searched the room for Harry. He said he was going to the Ball with Brown. I finally found them on the dance floor. My mouth literally dropped open. He looked stunning. I just wanted to ravish him right there.

Blaise must have noticed my facial expression because he said, "You are drooling Draco."

I abruptly close my mouth and turn to Pansy. "Would you like to dance Pansy?"

"Oh I would love to Draco." I led Pansy to the dance floor and we started dancing. I felt someone looking at me so I searched the dance floor to see who it was. I saw Harry looking at me. I saw the hunger look in his eyes. I just smirked, winked and continued dancing.

As the night progressed, I was getting rather bored. I would rather be dancing out there with Harry. I have been trying to keep Pansy from kissing me almost the whole night. Man that woman would not take no for an answer. As Pansy and I were walking over to a table to take a break I felt someone bump into me and press something in my hand. I looked to see who it was, but he or she had already disappeared into the crowd. I shrugged and looked at the thing in my hand. It was a note. '_Hmmm…I wonder what this is_,' I thought.

"Pansy I'll be right back I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?" I asked.

"Yes Draco, I would love something to drink." I nodded and walked away. I looked around to see if someone was looking and then opened the note and read.

_Draco,  
Meet me outside in the gardens in about 10 minutes. _

_H.P._

'_Oh so it was Harry who bumped into me,'_ I thought. Ok, so he wants me to meet him outside, but it was freezing out there and how was I going to ditch Pansy? I put the note in my pocket and walked back to the table to Pansy. Ok, Draco, think.

"Um, Pansy darling, I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to go to Madam Pomfrey and then just going to bed." Ok, please work.

"Oh Draco what's wrong? Do you want me to go with you; I know what could make you feel much better." _'Crap! I was afraid she would say that.' _

"No, no, that's alright. I'll be fine. I just need some rest and I'll be fine. You just stay here and enjoy the rest of the night. Goodnight Pansy." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then I turned and left before she can say another thing.

I made my way to the gardens outside. I wrapped my arms around myself as I was walking to the gardens. It was really cold tonight, but it was still a very clear and beautiful night. When I entered the garden, I did not see Harry. I suddenly felt someone's hand over my eyes and a whisper in my ear,

"Guess who?" it was Harry.

"Geez Harry, don't do that. You scared the hell out of me."

He removed his hand from my eyes, wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you," he says. I shivered. His breath was tickling my neck.

"Why did you bring me out here? Anyone can see us and it is freezing out here." I felt him pull me closer and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You just looked so gorgeous tonight and that Pansy woman kept trying to kiss you all night and I was almost ready to rip out her throat for touching you."

"You were jealous." I chuckled.

"Of course I was. She was touching what's mine." he was now gently kissing my neck.

"That woman won't take no for an answer, I'll tell you. By the way I must say you look rather gorgeous yourself, I was practically drooling when I saw you."

"Hmmm..." he said from my neck.

Harry whispered into my ear, "Would you like to dance?"

I turned around in his arms. Frowning I looked at him. "What? Now? Out here? But anyone can see us out here," I said.

"No they can't. I placed a charm around the gardens. Anyone that comes within 5 feet of the gardens will suddenly remember something important they have to do, turn and leave."

"But there is no music out here," I said.

"We don't need music Draco," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck.

"Close your eyes. Just imagine the music," he whispered and I did what he said.

We just stood there and swayed to the sound of well…nothing. Anyone who would happen to see us would be mystified at what we were doing. I did not know how long we were dancing out there, but it suddenly started to snow. I looked up and saw the snow falling from the sky. It was beautiful. I smiled and looked at Harry who was looking at me.

"You are so beautiful when you smile." he said and brushed the hair out of my face. Harry leaned down and gently kissed me on my lips then pulled back slightly.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he said.

I smiled. "Show me," was all I said, and firmly pressed my lips to against his.

We just stood there and kissed in the snow. I did not know how long we stood there. It was freezing, but we did not care. That was one of the most beautiful moments I have spent with Harry. I would always remember it.

-TBC-

A/N: well there ya have it. Good ol' fluff :sigh: I know I'm such a sap :P Well please review and tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise.

Cheers! Thanks for reading!

Pamela


	10. Some Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue me! Trust me it wouldn't be worth it :P

For story info please see chapter 1. 

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the late update. Something that I thought wasn't gonna take me a long time to do, took more time then expected. So yeah here is the next chapter! **Thanks to:** _Kilikapele, **olupotter18**, NATWEST,**randomtrees**_for reviewing! WellI hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Special thanks to my beta **Luke** for doing a wondeful job on this chapter!

"blah" Speech  
'blah' Draco's Thoughts

Now on with the show...

* * *

**Some Christmas Shopping**

On the Saturday Morning the day after the Dance, almost everyone left Hogwarts; in Slytherin, only six people stayed, including me, three people from Hufflepuff, two from Ravenclaw and four from Gryffindor, including Harry.

Not so bad, Harry and I did not have to be so secretive the next two weeks. The next Wednesday we had to go visit Madam Pomfrey, so we could check if the baby was healthy. Madam Pomfrey was also going to do a spell so we could see what the baby looked like.

It was Sunday morning and I was just waking up. Something was missing in the bed. Then I realized that something was Harry. I opened my eyes and looked around in the room. He was not there.

I called out his name. "Harry," there was only silence.

"Harry!" I said a little louder.

The bathroom door opened and I saw Harry's head stick out; he had a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Yes Love?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering where you were."

"Just brushing my teeth Dray, I'll be out in a sec.," he said and then I heard the door close.

A few minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom, climbed back into bed, and pulled me close to him.

"God Draco your feet are freezing."

"I know. I woke up, because I was missing my bed warmer this morning." I said grinning.

"Oh…so is that all I am to you? I'm here to keep you warm?"

"No...well yes, but you are also here because I love you and I want you to be here." I said.

He laughed. "Great save love." I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled. Then I pouted and he laughed some more and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Draco don't pout. It doesn't suit you." I stuck out my tongue again and the nuzzled my face in his neck. We lay there a few minutes saying nothing, just enjoying each other's company. However, I was suddenly getting hungry.

"Harry I'm hungry. I am in the mood for a sandwich with strawberry jam and … um … oh pickles. Go get some for me, please."

"Pickles? and strawberry jam? Now? But I don't want to get out of bed, it's way too early, you want it, go get it yourself."

"Oh come on love. Please Harry." I gave him my best puppy face look.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that." he looked away. Ok, on to plan B.

I slowly started trailing kisses from his arm all the way up to his shoulders, I nipped and licked his neck and then found the sensitive spot right behind his ear and gently sucked on it. He moaned.

"Hmm... Draco you know...ahh...I can't resist you...hmm...when you do that."

I smiled. "I know...now will you get the sandwich for me? Please Harry." I whispered into his ear and continued to suck on the spot. Then he sighed. YES! I won.

"You are evil Dray." I smirked. Of course, I would do anything to get my way.

"I know, now don't be to long dear." I gave him a kiss on his nose.

He glared at me and got out of the bed. He put on his clothes and turned to me. "Does your highness only want a strawberry jam and pickle sandwich or would he like something else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh well now that you mention it. I could go for some pumpkin juice."

"I was kidding Draco," he said.

"Yes, but I'm not." I smiled lovingly, but he just glared, turned and left.

"Love you." I said.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." he grumbled. I just chuckled. I always got my way. I lay in bed for five more minutes and then decided to take a shower. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I turned the water to warm and stepped into the shower. I sighed as the warm water cascaded over my body. I washed my hair with my vanilla scented shampoo. Harry loved it when I smelled like vanilla. I finished my shower, stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. I heard the bathroom door open and saw Harry's head poke around the door.

"Hey love." I said.

"The food is inside Dray. Come eat when you are done."

"I'll be right out." I saw him nod and closed the door. I finished brushing my teeth, exited the bathroom and then walked over to my closet. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. I saw that my stomach had grown just a little bit, not much, but if you looked closely, you could see it. I stared in awe. I mean I know I was pregnant, but seeing my stomach like this made it all seem more real. There was a little person growing in there.

"Harry, Harry come here look at this." I said.

"What is it?" he said getting up from the bed.

"Just get over here."

He came and stood next to me and looked at me from top to bottom. "Ok what am I supposed to be looking at?" he had not seen it.

"Look closely love." he studied my body again from top to bottom. Through the mirror in front of me, I saw his eyes land on my stomach. I saw his eyes widen a bit and the he smiled.

"Look Draco your stomach. It's bigger!" he just stared in awe for a second. Then he wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach and his head in the crook of my neck.

"This is really happening isn't it? There is a little life in there. Somehow, it looks more real now actually seeing it. It's our little miracle," he said softly still looking at my stomach. He softly caressed circles on my stomach.

"I love you so much Dray. Thank you for this." he whispered into my ear. I practically melted into his arms. I did not deserve someone like him. He was too good for me.

"I love you too. You don't have to thank me. I'm not the only one that did the work." I smiled.

"I know that love, but you make me so happy, happier then I've ever been and I thank you for that." he gently placed a kiss on my neck. "My pleasure love. Let's go eat," he said. I nodded, I put on some clothes and walked over to Harry.

o0o0o

Later that day I was walking alone in Hogsmeade . I told Harry that I needed to get some schoolwork done and that I had to do it alone, because he distracts me. I did not know if he bought the story, but he told me that it was ok; because that would give him time to do his own homework.

I was actually in Hogsmeade so that I could get my Christmas shopping done. However, I had actually no idea what to buy Harry. I needed to find the perfect gift, something that did not fall under the jewelry category. A ring or something seemed so, not me. That would be too mushy and girly. I had to find something that he would love.

I was walking along thinking what I could get for Harry, when the idea came to me. I knew exactly what to buy him. I knew he would love it. Well I hoped he would. So with that, I head to the shop I had in mind.

Well it took me a while, but I finally had found what I was looking for. (A/N: Ha, ha, ha! I am not saying what it is yet…lol) I was sure the old woman that sold it to me charged a ridiculous price but it did not matter. Nothing is too expensive for Harry; I just hope he would like it.

After I bought Harry's gift, I decided to visit the Three Broomsticks to get myself a butterbeer.(a/n: Let's just say the non-alcoholic one.) It was freezing outside and I needed something to warm me up. I ordered a butterbeer and took a seat at a table near the back of the room.

I was sitting there peacefully drinking my butterbeer, when suddenly I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders and whisper into my ear, "Naughty, naughty Draco. You lied to me. This does not look like schoolwork to me. What shall I do with you?" I sighed with relief. It was only Harry. Then my mind caught up with me. _'HARRY! Oh, crap. What do I say?' _

"Um…Harry what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question love. As I recall you said that you needed to get some school work done, well this doesn't look like school work to me." Then Harry saw the box on the seat next to me and he grinned.

"What's in the box love?" Harry said as he reached out to grab it.

"Don't even think about it. You'll have to wait just like everyone else to get your Christmas present."

"Oh is that for me? Aww, love you shouldn't have." he said and took a seat on the chair next to me.

"No I didn't, but I wanted to and I know what you're thinking. No, you cannot open it. You'll have to wait."

"Aww come one Draco, please? Just a little peak." he gave me the puppy dog eyes, but I was not falling for it.

"No Harry, it's only a few more days until Christmas, you can wait." he pouted, but I held a stern look.

He then made a 'humph' noise and said, "Fine." and then looked away. I sighed. He could be so childish sometimes. I looked around to see if there was anyone watching. I saw no one. I pulled my chair closer to his and I grabbed his hands.

"Harry love look at me." he reluctantly looked at me, he was still pouting. I shook my head. Then grabbing his shirt collar, I pulled his head to mine and pressed my lips firmly against his. As I deepen the kiss, I felt him melt right into the kiss. I smiled against his lips and then pulled away slightly.

"You can wait can't you? I want it to be a surprise, please Harry." I said sweetly.

"Hmm…ok Draco." I smiled and then gave him another kiss and then pulled back. "It's only a few days love. It will be worth it. I promise."

"I know. I am sure I will love it. I'm sorry, I was just being childish."

"It's ok love. So what are you doing here? Didn't you say you had some school work to do?"

"I did, I do have school work but I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to get my Christmas shopping done. So here I am. Obviously we were both thinking the same thing." he said.

"Oh…so what did you get me?" I asked sweetly.

"Who said I got you anything and if I did, what makes you think I would tell you what I got you."

"You didn't get me anything?" I put on the saddest face I could make.

He saw this and said, "Oh Draco, of course I got you something. I came here especially for you. Please do not be sad baby. You'll see you're going to love it." Ha! It worked every time; Harry was so easy to fool. I looked at him grinning evilly. He saw this and his mouth dropped open.

"You little sneak. How do you do that? Very sneaky love."

"What can I say, it's a gift." I said grinning.

"Yeah well that gift is going to be the death of me. You know, I'm going to have to punish you for tricking me."

I smiled seductively. "Oh? Is that so? What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Let's go back to your room and I'll show just what I had in mind." I drank the last of my butterbeer, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair.

"Come on. I want you now." I whispered into his ear. He grinned.

We left Three Broomsticks and practically ran back to the castle.

-TBC-

**A/N:** Well that was that! What did you think? Please review and tell me what you thougth! Ohh the next chapter is gonna be a completely new chapter for everyone. Some of you might have already read this story before. Then I stopped updating for a while and then I took the story off and reposted it agian. Well anyway I deleted it when there were 10 chapters, so the next one will be a completely new! I'll update very soon. Maybe tomorrow, but I'm not sure!

Well thanks for reading! Later dudes,

Pamela


	11. Christmas Morning And A Letter

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For story info please see chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! Here is a new chapter. Took a little longer to update then I wanted to, but oh well atleast I've updated…lol So please enjoy the chapter.

**Thanks to:**

_Fading wind:_ Hi thanks for reading! You know I started out not really liking Mpreg either, but then I read more stories with it and I just love it now, most of my stories are Mpreg's. Here is a new chapter Enjoy!

_**AloraBraken:**_ Hi! Well you'll find out if it's a boy of girl in this chapter. GoF is rated PG-13! No way! That pretty high, I thought is was going to stay PG. Well enjoy the all new chapter. I know you've waited a long time for it. Thanks for being so sticking by the story!

_Chocolate Goth , **olupotter18**, AubreyElla, _**_Kilikapele_ **all for reviewing! Love you guys lots!

A special thanks to my beta **_Luke_** for making this readable! Great work!

Now on with the show…

**Christmas Morning and a Letter**

The following Wednesday Harry and I were very excited about seeing Madam Pomfrey. We wanted to know that the baby was healthy and I was somewhat tired of calling it an 'it' so I wanted to learn the gender of the baby. I hoped that it was girl. I had this feeling that it was a girl.

At noon after we had lunch in my room, Harry and I walked over to the Hospital wing. When we arrived, Madam Pomfrey ushered us into the room, directed me to one of the beds and asked me to take off my shirt and lay down.

"Now Mr. Malfoy I'm going to give you a potion to help along a spell I'm going to be casting on you." I nodded and she handed me the potion. It tasted very sweet, too sweet.

After taking the potion, she then cast a spell on me. I did not know the words, but the moment she said them a smoke-like haze appeared above my stomach which began to coalesce into a recognizable image.

Harry and I were looking at the image in awe. We could see the outline of our baby forming. It looked so little, but it was beautiful. I looked at Harry and I could see that tears were forming in his eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek and gently caressed it, he looked at me smiling, his face was beaming with happiness.

"Look Draco that is our baby. Oh, my god…it is so beautiful. I still can't believe we made a baby."

"I know Harry. I know."

"Well the baby is very healthy, but I would advise you to eat more vegetables and protein. Overall, it looks very healthy. The baby should be due sometime around late April or the beginning of May. Would you like to know what to sex of the baby is?" she asked.

I looked at Harry. "Do you want to know?" he grinned.

"Well love that's up to you." I looked back at Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes I would like to know. Is it a girl? I think it's a girl." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"You are quite right Mr. Malfoy it is indeed a girl." I smiled beaming at her and then at Harry.

"I knew it. I just knew it." Harry smiled and then leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well is that all gentleman? Or do you any questions?"

"I have one Madam Pomfrey." I looked at Harry confused.

"Go on Mr. Potter."

"Ok well…um... Let's say if…err Draco would…um top when we … you know. Would there be a chance that…um…I would get pregnant?" I looked at Harry incredulously. His face had gone a nice shade of pink and he was looking anywhere but at me. Madam Pomfrey chuckled slightly and looked at Harry

"Yes Mr. Potter there is a chance that might happen. It's a good thing you asked me. You should go to Professor Snape and ask him for the potion to prevent that from happening, but the potion's effects only last a few months, so don't forget to retake it, if you don't want to become pregnant."

"The same goes for you too Mr. Malfoy. It would do well to take the potion after the pregnancy." I nodded and then looked at Harry who still was not meeting my eyes.

"Well if that is all. I'll see the two of you in three weeks. I'll owl you when I have the date set up." we both nodded. I put my shirt on and hand in hand, we walk out of the infirmary. We have not said anything to each other until we had entered my room.

"Um…Harry? Why did you ask Madam Pomfrey that?" his face turned that nice shade of pink again and he looked at the floor.

"Well you see I was wondering what it would be like to be bottom," he said blushing.

"But that is only if you want to. We don't have to, it's totally up to you and if you're not comfortable, I understand, but--"

"Harry shush. Come here." he walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. He tensed up a bit.

"Look at me." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"I would love to be top. I've been wondering what it would be like myself. When do you think you can get that potion?" I said winking. He finally relaxed in my arms. I smiled and kissed him on his nose. He laid his head on my shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered ever so softly in my ear. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and gently ran my hands over his back.

"I know and I love you." I said back. We stood there in each other's arms for a little while longer, but then I started to get hungry. I began convincing him to go get me a snack from the kitchens, which after he does some passionate snogging.

o0o0o

Christmas morning came all too soon. Harry and I woke up on Christmas morning by a tapping sound on my window.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I groaned and nudged Harry. "Harry go to the window and kill whatever is making all that bloody noise." I heard Harry chuckle softly.

"Now Draco it might be something important."

"I don't care. It's to bloody early for the post. Get the letter and send the bird away. Then come back to bed."

I heard Harry get out of bed and walk over to the window. I heard sounds of a window opening and then shortly after closing. Harry came back to the bed, but instead of getting in, he was just standing there holding a letter. I looked up at him. His expression looked very serious.

"What?"

"I think it is a letter from one of your parents." my eyes widened at bit.

"How do you know?"

"Well, it has the Malfoy crest on it." my eyes widened even more. I snatched the letter from his hand and practically ripped it open and it read,

_My Dearest Son,_

_Since your Father must not know that I am writing you this note, I will be brief. First let me state that I am ever so happy that you decided not to follow your Father's example of taking the Dark Mark. If your Father's statements are true, then you are in great danger. There is a spy at Hogwarts. Your Father knows that you are pregnant and the Baby's Father is Harry Potter. Your Father is extremely furious. I do not know when or how but he has orders to kidnap you. Please be very careful and very cautious whom you trust._

_I am very happy that you have found someone that you love. Moreover, you have someone that loves you in return. I am most please at the prospect of being a Grandmother and I hope to meet my Grandchild someday. _

_Draco, I am very proud of you. I love you greatly and please stay safe._

_Your Mother,  
Narcissa Malfoy _

When I finished the letter, I could felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Draco? What did it say? Are you okay? You've gone a bit pale love."

I did not respond. I now had tears running down my face. My mother had never told me that she loved me and that she was proud of me. I could not believe she actually cared. My mother had never shown me any type of affection when I was little. Suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Dray what's wrong? Why are you crying love?" he asked softly running his hand through my hair.

"She loves me Harry. She actually cares. She's proud of me. I cannot believe she cares. She is happy about being a Grandmother." The tears just would not stop. Harry looked at me, smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Who love? Your mother?"

"Here, read this." I handed him the letter that was still in my hand. As he read the letter, I saw his eyes get wider.

"Draco your father is going to kidnap you, what are we going to do?" He asked fearfully. I paled slightly. I had not even paid attention to that part.

"Oh Harry…the baby! We have to keep her safe. I know my father, he'll stop at nothing to get me and get his hands on our little girl. We need to do something."

"Draco calm down. What I want to know is how he found out that you are pregnant."

"I don't know Harry. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Draco. I won't let anyone hurt you. We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. He'll know what to do." He said hugging my tightly.

We sat there for a few minutes and then Harry broke the silence saying, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Christmas Draco." I just blinked, looked confused and my eyes widened. I forgot about Christmas.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot. Happy Christmas love." Harry leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Ugh…morning breath," I said grinning. He just smiled, shook his head and walked to the bathroom with me not far behind.

The moment I finished brushing my teeth he pulled me into a deep kiss. I laughed against his mouth, but then eagerly kissed him back.

I could taste the mint of the toothpaste when my tongue slipped into his mouth, mixing together with the taste of Harry. It was intoxicating.

We broke the kiss gasping. I leaned my head against his forehead and breathed heavily.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas baby, now let's open presents!" and he took off running into the bedroom laughing. I chuckled slightly and then followed him.

-TBC-

A/N: Well there ya have it! This chapter was actually suppossed to be longer with giving each other the presents also, but I split it in two, because it just became very long. So you'll just have to wait a little longer to see what they're gonna give each other!(I'm evil I know...LOL) So now don't keep me in suspense and please review! The next chapter will be up as soon as it's beta-ed.

Thanks for reading! Cheers!

Pamela


	12. Christmas Gifts And A Letter

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For story info please see chapter 1.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was seriously giving me a head ache. I changed so much of it. There were a bunch of mistakes. Thank god for my beta Luke, but I got it done! Now we get to see what the presents are YAY! This is the longist chapter I've ever written, almost 4000 words. I hope you guys like it! **Thanks **to all the lovely people that reviewed! I was gonna answer some questions the reviewers had, but I'm not useing my own pc at the moment and I don't have enough time to go checkthe reviews and then write thanks you's and such, but know that what you guys say means so much to me.You guys rock! Keep reviewing!

A very big, huge thanks to my beta **Luke**.I don't know what I would do with out him!

"Blah" Speech  
_'Blah' Draco's thoughts _

Now on with the show...Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Gifts and a Special Night **

We sat on the bed with a pile of presents next to us and decided to open our friends' gifts first. I got a very thick book on Quidditch Strategies from Blaise. From my Mother, I got a box of my favorite Chocolates from Honeydukes, and amazingly enough, a Gringotts key and a letter. It said that secretly she had opened the vault when I was born and that, besides her, the only person knowing about the vault was I. She had been saving up the money for an emergency and that she now thought that I needed the money more than ever.

Crabbe and Goyle had gotten me a joint gift, a new Broom Servicing Kit. To my surprise, Pansy's gift was pretty decent. She got me a new supply of my favorite hair care items. The woman is good for something after all.

The last two gifts were from Harry. '_Two? He got me two, but I did not get him two. It did not seem fair,'_ I thought.

"Harry you got me two gifts. I only got you one. You didn't have to do that. One would have been good enough."

"I wanted to Draco. I know I didn't have too, but I want to. Please just accept it, baby." He said.

I sighed. "Okay fine, but I don't I have to like it. I'll find something else I can give you."

Harry smiled, but then got a lustful glint in his eyes. "Oh I know exactly what you can give me or shall do for me."

I looked at him confused. _'What is Harry talking about?' _He must have seen my look because he leaned forward and whispered,

"Tonight Love, you can take me." My eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes Draco. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure? What about the potion you have to take?"

He grinned. "I've never been this sure about anything. I already took the potion Love. I went to professor Snape yesterday."

"You had this planned didn't you?"

"Well not entirely, but I do want to know what it feels like to have you inside me. You will do it, won't you?" I blushed slightly. I was amazed how calmly Harry was talking about this.

"Of course I will. I would love to make love to you."

He smiled and lightly kissed my cheek. "Now let's open the rest of our presents."

"You go first Harry." _'God I hope he likes it.' _

He grinned then picked up the box that was lying next to him on the bed and put it on his lap.

"Be careful it's very delicate." I said nervously.

He nodded and then carefully untied the ribbon, opened the box and gasped.

"Oh my god Draco they are beautiful. Where did you find them? Oh, they must have been so expensive. Where kinds are they?" he said as he pulled two little snakes out of the box. One of them was black with blue eyes and the other was white, almost silver also with blue eyes.

"I bought them from a woman in Hogsmeade. The woman that sold them to me said that they were Australian Blue Eyed Asps. They grow to be a little longer than that and they are very loyal. You can train them to do what you want, but she said to be careful because they are poisonous. Talk to them, Harry."

Harry started hissing. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying, but it sounded very erotic nonetheless. After a few minutes, he started laughing and then looked at me.

"Draco they are so cute. I love them. The black one is named Orris, and the white one Arris. They are brother and sister. They said that they were separated from their mum when that "mean old lady," as they called her, took them away from her. Arris said that she was so happy when "the cute blond boy," as she put it, took them away from her. They are happy that I am their master. I am glad you got them for me Draco. I love them. They must have been very expensive. You shouldn't have spent so much."

"I know, but it is worth it Love. Anything is worth it to be able to make you happy. Are you sure you like them?"

"I love them. They are lovely. Best Christmas present I ever got. Now my ability won't go to waste," with that he leaned over and gave me a deep kiss.

"Now open yours Draco." he said when he pulled away. I nodded and pick up the biggest box first and placed it on my lap. Carefully, I unwrapped it and then opened the box. I gasped. It was a beautiful picture frame and in it was the most beautiful picture I have ever seen. It was a picture of Harry and me. It was the night of the Christmas Ball when we were dancing outside in the gardens. It was a wizard's picture. You could see us swaying together and snow falling all around us. It was beautiful.

"Harry, how did you get this? I thought no one knew that we were out there. It's beautiful."

He grinned. "Well I have my ways, but not to worry we are safe. I trust the person who took the picture for me, so we have nothing to worry about." I nodded still looking at the picture.

"You have another gift love." Harry said bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh right." I put the picture down next to my other gifts and then picked up the second gift from Harry. It was a small square shaped box. I unwrapped it and found a nice dark blue velvet box. I looked at him questioningly then shrugged and clicked it open. My eyes widened at what I saw.

It was a bracelet, a very beautiful one at that. Two snakes, one gold and the other silver intertwined together forming the bracelet. The two snakeheads met at the beginning lying opposite each other. The gold snake had two small Emeralds as the eyes and the Silver snake had two small blue Sapphires as the eyes. It was simple, but very beautiful.

"Harry, this is…" I picked bracelet out of the box and slipped it on my hand, it looked stunning.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find something like this?"

"I had it made for you. It also has some spells on it, a locator spell so that I can find you if I need and a protection spell. It will form an invisible shield against most curses, although it's not powerful enough against the Unforgivables." he finished.

I smiled. He really does not want anything to happen to me.

"Well I love it." I said still smiling.

He gave me a goofy grin back. "Well, that's good then."

I laughed and then pulled him by his shirt collar towards me and gave him a small kiss on his nose, which he wrinkled adorably when I pulled back.

"That's not how you thank someone properly."

"It's not."

"Nope." he said grinning.

"Hmm, well let's see what we can do about that then." I then picked up Harry's and my presents and carefully placed them on the ground. He was looking at me wondering what I was going to do. Then I pounce on him straddling his hips.

"Ahh…what the he-mmph" he started to say, but was cut when I practically crushed our lips together. When his lips parted slightly I plunged my tongue into his mouth. I could still taste the mint from the toothpaste. After minutes of thoroughly snogging him senseless, I pulled away.

"So how was that." His face had this dreamy look, he was breathing heavily and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Wow…" was all he managed to say. I chuckled and lay down next to him laying my head on his chest.

"Draco that was…god the best snog of my life." I smiled and fiddled with the buttons of his pajama top.

"Well you're welcome. I aim to please."

"So now that I have gotten my proper thank you. I know you're hungry. I'm rather hungry too. Why don't we take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast and then go outside for a walk. I'm in the mood for some fresh air."

"Okay that sounds wonderful, but Harry, don't you think we should tell Dumbledore about my Mother's letter?"

"Damn I forgot about that. You know what? Why don't you take a shower first and I'll go owl Dumbledore telling him that we need to speak to him." I sighed then nodded and headed to the bathroom. _'This is really not what I wanted to be thinking about on Christmas.' _

o0o0o

By the time we had both finished taking a shower and getting dressed, it was almost time for lunch. We decided to make and appearance in the great hall, even though there were not a lot of people, we did not want to risk anyone getting suspicious. We had an early lunch in the great hall and then headed to Dumbledore's office to tell him about the letter.

After we told Dumbledore about the letter and showed it to him. He told us that it would be better if I did not stay with my housemates anymore. Therefore, Dumbledore decided to give me my own room, which would have a portrait with a password that only Harry, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and I would know.

I asked if that would not seem too suspicious. Nevertheless, Dumbledore said that it was only a matter of time before people would find out about our relationship and that the Slytherins would find out about my betrayal. He said that when the students would come back from Christmas holidays, most of the Slytherins would most likely have heard from their parents about me switching sides. This prompted him to insist that I be extra cautious, when everybody comes back from Christmas Holidays.

After our meeting with Dumbledore, he showed Harry and me to my new room. It was on the third floor. The portrait of a Dragon, with blue eyes, quite fitting I thought.

"Mr. Malfoy the password is **_Soul Bond_**." I nodded and said the password. The portrait swung open. Once inside we found ourselves in a medium sized common room. I saw that there was one door to my left and one to my right.

"Now the door on your left is your bedroom with its own bathroom. The door to you right is to be used only in case of an emergency. When you open it, there you will see a long corridor. If you follow the corridor, you will eventually become face with another door. Open that door and you'll be in my office, but only use it in case of an emergency."

"Your stuff is being moved as we speak by the house elves. I hope that it is to your liking. Now I must bid you a good day, I have a meeting to attend. Oh and Happy Christmas boys," with that Dumbledore left leaving Harry and me in a comfortable common room.

"Draco this is so wicked. Let's go check out the bedroom." With that, he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the door on the left side of the room.

The bedroom was a little bigger than the head boy room that I previously had. The wall was a nice soft blue color, with white trimming. It had a very comfortable looking king size four-poster bed, with blue linens. There was also a reasonably sized closet, a desk and many bookshelves. There was also a door in the room, which led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge. It was all white with dark blue marble. There was a shower, a toilet and a sink. The best part of the bathroom was that it had a very big bathtub, large enough to fit two people very comfortably. I could not wait to try out the tub with Harry.

"Wow Draco this bathroom is amazing," he said as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I can't wait to try out that tub with you," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I shivered. "You and I both love."

o0o0o

After all my stuff arrived at my new room and I had put everything away, Harry said that he wanted to go outside for a bit. I was inclined to agree. Some fresh air sounded liked a very good idea.

Once outside Harry said that he wanted to go flying. I wanted to fly also, but Harry said and I quote "Under no circumstances will you be getting on a broom Draco Ryan Malfoy." I pouted and gave my best sad puppy dog look, but this time he did not fall for it, so as gracefully as possible, I admitted defeat and decided just to watch Harry fly.

I never realized how graceful and beautiful Harry is when he flies. It is as if he was born to fly a broom. I also realized that it was exceptionally erotic watching Harry fly. When he finally landed, he was all sweat, his cheeks flushed and his hair was messier than usual. He looked totally ravishing.

"Do you know how hard it is for me not to ravish you right now? You look so sexy Love," I said to him as he was walking over to me.

He grinned, "Unh uh, Draco no ravishing on the Quidditch field. I think that's a rule or something."

"I don't care." I pulled his sweaty body against mine and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Draco we can't do that here. You know that. Now I'm all sweaty and I have to take a shower and then we have to get you some dinner." I pouted, but then reluctantly nodded and we headed back to the castle.

o0o0o

Later that night I was sitting on the couch in the mini common room doing some homework, while Harry was lazing around on the couch half-asleep. His head was on my lap and he was teasing me with cute throat noises. I sighed and continued doing my Charms assignment.

An hour later, I finished the assignment and put my books on the table next to the couch. I decided to wake up Harry, so that we could go to bed. It was getting late.

"Harry Love, wake up." I softly ran my fingers through his hair. He only gave a little moan, turned to the left, and slept on. I sighed.

"Harry, come on, wake up. Let's go to bed." he turned back, opened his eyes and looked at me smiling. I smiled back, leaned over, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back.

"Come on Love, let's go to bed." he grinned evilly and shook his head no. I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked. He grinned and turned around and made his way up my body until his face was level with mine.

"You didn't forget what I said this morning, did you?" my eyes widened a bit.

"No, but you look tired Love." he grinned again and grounded his hips against mine. I gasped when I felt his erection.

"Oh no Love, I assure you that I am wide awake," with that, he crashed his lips into mine. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth. While rocking against each other we were tugging at each other's clothes, wanting to feel as much skin as possible.

I decided to change our positions and before he could react, I flipped him over.

"Remember I'm in charge tonight Love. Just let me do all the work." I whispered against his ear. I felt him shiver under me. With my tongue, I traced the shell of his ear and started gently to suck on the spot right behind his ear. He gasped when I nipped at the spot. I kissed my way down his neck and started to suck on the spot right between his neck and his shoulder.

I decided that Harry's sweater had to go, so I practically ripped it off. I then attacked his chest licking and sucking everywhere my mouth could reach. Harry arched his back when I took his nipple in my mouth and gently nipped at it with my teeth.

"Oh gods Draco…do that again," he said gasping.

I grinned into his chest and did it again, but this time I nipped at it harder. He cried out arching his back again. I slowly crawled up his body and whispered into his ear, "Let's go to the bedroom. I want to try out the new bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is a NC-17 or MA rated part. Sorry folks not taking my chances again. I'm not in the mood to get kicked off again! So if you want to read this part. You can either check out go to my YahooGroup or to my SilverSnitch account. Which you can find in my bio!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes I pulled out of him, grabbed my wand that was sitting on top of the nightstand and cast a cleaning charm on the sheets and then us. I pulled him into my arms and we cuddled under the covers.

"Love you." I whispered into his ear.

"Draco that was amazing."

"I know." I said rather smugly.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Well I am good at everything I do." I said smirking. Harry chuckled and kissed me on my nose.

"I love you, you arrogant git."

"Yes, but I'm your arrogant git."

He chuckled again, "Yes, you are Love and don't you forget it."

I smiled and gently pecked him on his lips.

I drew Harry closer to me. He laid his head on my chest and laid his hand on my stomach softly caressing it. I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night Love," he replied and then did the sweetest thing. He looked at my stomach, laid our entwined hands on top of it and whispered, "Goodnight baby." We both fell into a peaceful sleep. That was one of the best Christmas' I have ever had.

- TBC -

* * *

**A/N:** There ya have it! So whatcha think? I thought I give you guys a lemon scene. I hadn't written one in while. My beta helped me out a lot with this part. I owe him a huge thanks! So now don't keep this writter in suspense and be a good reader and give me a review! I give ya a cookie if you do!

I try to update as fast as possible, but school started monday and i don't have as much time as I normaly do! but I will try my best.

Thanks for reading! Cheers!

Pamela


	13. Secrets Out

**For story info and disclaimer please see chapter 1.**

**A/N:** Hey everybody. I'm sorry for the late update. My beta went on a holiday. I was hoping to have a chapter beta-ed before he left, but alas it didn't work out that way. I didn't want to update and give you a chapter full of mistakes so i opted to wait. SoI hope you like it. Enjoy!

Thanks to: _Lightsword_,**_Fading wind_**, _olupotter18, **puffin**, mz psycho, **sweetteetwo**_ for reviewing the last chapter. And aslo all that reviewed up till now! Love you all! Your kind words really make day.

Thanks to my beta, **Luke** for making this readable!

"Blah" Speech  
'_Blah_' Draco's Thoughts

Now on with the show...

* * *

**Secrets Out**

Christmas had come and gone and it was now three weeks into next term. The Slytherins had been acting somewhat weird around me. I knew that they knew about my betrayal. I had thought for sure that when the Slytherins returned from Christmas Holidays, that they would no doubt have told the whole school about my betrayal, but it had not happened yet. I know they were planning something, but what I did not know. I was getting very worried, not for myself, but for the baby.

I had also started using a concealment charm. My stomach was not too big yet but we decided to use it, just to make sure that no one would get suspicious. I had a feeling the Slytherins already knew, but the rest of the school did not and I wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret as long as possible.

My magic was becoming less powerful too, which scared me a little. Without my magic, I could not protect myself and my priority was keeping the baby safe, but Harry said he would do his best to make sure nothing happened to the baby or me.

On the plus side, the morning sickness had stopped which I was glad for, but the food cravings had been getting crazier or at least that was what Harry told me. I had been sending Harry to the kitchen to get the weirdest combinations of food for me. He complained, but he still got it for me. Basically, he had been waiting on me hand and foot. God I love that man.

We had been trying to figure out how to come out to the school. He said other then Granger and Longbottom no one knew about the relationship or the pregnancy. He and Weasley still were not talking to each other since Harry had told him he was gay. Harry said that the Gryffindors would go nuts when they find out about us. I was not too worried about the Slytherins, I knew they already knew and it was not as if I really cared what they thought.

Late one morning I was just leaving Charms class when Goyle, Crabbe and Nott cornered me.

"Is there something I can help you guys with?" I asked as calmly as possible. They grinned and quickly drew out their wands. I was equally as fast at drawing out my wand. By now, people were gathering in the halls looking at our confrontation. _'Harry, where the hell are you?'_ I thought.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Hex us? Curse us? Like you can, besides it's three against one, the odds are against you." Nott said sneering.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We are here to deliver a message to you. You're a traitor Malfoy. You let Potter **fuck **you and get you knocked up. You disgust me." I heard some people gasp in surprise and others started murmuring to each other.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"Oh I think you do. **_Finite Incantatem_**." Nott said pointing at my stomach.

I felt a tingling feeling around my stomach and then the glamour that was hiding the bulge disappeared. Most people that were standing in the hall gasped when they saw the slight bulge. Nott smirked.

"See, I knew you were hiding it. You're pathetic. Potter? Draco, could you stoop any lower? You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name." he spat.

"I could care less. The Malfoy name was disgraced, the day my father decided to bow down to that nut case." Nott glared at me.

"How dare you! **_Inflammo!_**" Nott said shouting the fire curse before I could even react. I waited for the curse to hit me, expecting my clothes to catch fire, but it never came. An invisible barrier stopped the curse. '_The bracelet!' _I thought.

Nott looked furious that the curse had not worked. He tried another curse, as did Crabbe and Goyle, but they also failed.

"Let's see if you can stop this!" Nott said.

"**_Crucio!_**" as soon as the curse hit me. I fell to my knees and screamed. _'Harry where are you?'_ my mind screamed. Then I thought about the baby and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Tears had started running down my face. All I wanted was the pain to go away. Then suddenly the pain just stopped. I sighed in relief. I looked up and saw Harry standing in front of my attackers. He looked murderous. His eyes were glowing with rage.

Before they could even react, Harry had drawn out his wand and shouted curses at each of them. They crumbled to the ground unconscious. Harry then walked over to me, and dropped to his knees and scooped me up in his arm and cradled me in his lap.

"Draco? Draco are you alright?" he asked softly stoking my hair. I sighed and cuddled closer to Harry's chest.

"I'm okay Harry. That hurt a lot though maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey and see if the baby is alright." I heard Harry make a sound that sounded like a sob. I looked up at him he was close to tears. I brought my hand up and stoked his cheek.

"I'm alright Harry." I said trying to reassure him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was all the way on the other side of the castle. I ran as fast as I could Love." A few tears had spilled from his eyes now. I gently wiped them away.

"I'm alright Love. You are here now. I hope you hexed then good." Harry grinned slightly and nodded.

"Trust me love. They won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Good." I said and leaned up and kissed him gently, but pulled away before Harry could deepen it.

"Harry I'm tired. Take me to Madame Pomfrey. We have to check on the baby." Harry nodded and kissed me on my forehead.

"Sleep Love. I'll make sure you get to Madam Pomfrey." I nodded and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**o0o0o**

When I woke up, I was in a bed. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary. I had wondered how I got here and remembered Nott. My hand went to my stomach and I heaved a sigh of relief when I felt the bulge. I saw Harry asleep curled up in a chair next to my bed.

I reached over and gently caressed his cheek. His face automatically leaned into my hand. I saw his eyes flutter open. He saw me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"How are you feeling Dray?" he asked eyes showing their concern.

"I'm feeling okay Harry just a slight headache and my muscles are kind of sore. Did Madame Pomfrey say if there was anything wrong with the baby? Is she alright?"

"Yes Love, she is fine. The curse barely affected her at all. It seems as though your body took most of the curse. You saved her Draco. Madam Pomfrey said that you body absorbed the curse, preventing it from hurting her."

I heaved another sigh of relief. "All I could think about was the baby and hoping that she would be alright. I guess my body thought that as well. I really don't know what I would have done if she had died Harry."

"I know Draco, I know. Don't think about that now. You're fine. Our daughter is fine. The school knows about us now though. It's not the way I wanted to come out to them. But, it's done and there is nothing we can do about it now. At least now I can be around you without people getting suspicious."

I nodded and yawned. "Come lie down next to me." I said moving over to make room for Harry. He nodded and lay down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me in a protective manner and pulled my closer to him. I lay my head on his chest. I breathed in his scent and sighed. I felt safe now.

"I was scared Draco. I've never ran that fast in my life. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you." Harry said.

"It's okay love. I'm safe now. I know you would never let anything happen to me."

"I'll protect you with my life. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. Harry, I'm tired." I said and yawning again.

"Sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up." I fell asleep almost instantly, safe in Harry's arms.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: It's a short chapter I know, but I really didn't know how else I could make them come out to everyone. I think it is alright.So what did you think? Please review and tell what you thougth. I've been looking at the stats of this story and I have almost 9000 reads/hits! I mean whoa! I'm glad you all like the story, but now where are my reviews people...lol

Well the next chapter willbe up soon I hope. School is taking my precious typing timegrrrr, but I will try my best to getthe next chapter out as soon as possible.

The inflammo curse, well it's sorta made up. It basicly means to put/set on fire. Like incendio kinda.

Thanks for reading everybody! Cheers!

Pamela


	14. A Fight And A Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For chapter info please see chapter 1. 

**A/N:** Hi eveyone. Oh my gosh I'm sorry for the delay. I just had a ton of school work and on top of that my laptop broke and stupid me didn't have my files saved on a disk, so I had to wait until had had access to the laptop. I've just been having a bad month. Anyway, here is the update. It's not a very long chapter, but atleast it's an update. The next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise!

**Thanks to:** _Lightsword_, _**olupotter18**_, _Fading wind_, _**mz psycho**_, _puffin_, for reviewing! Your kind words mean a lot to me! Keep reviewing!

Special thanks to my beta's: **Luke**, **Lenny** and **Aubrey**. You guys are the best!

"Blah" Speech  
'Blah' Draco's Thoughts

On with the show...

* * *

**A Fight and a Kidnapping **

It was the around the middle of May and I was feeling fat and ugly. My back was hurting, my feet were aching and my stomach was huge. I had a new appreciation for women. I don't know how they could do this more than once. Harry has been annoying to put it lightly. Ever since the attack he hadn't let me out of his sight. At first, I thought it was sweet, but now it was driving me mad. I had absolutely no time to myself anymore. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I love Harry dearly, but a person can only take so much.

One night, I was sitting on the couch studying for my Transfigurations NEWT. I was basking in the feel of having a moment to myself, when Harry walked into the room. I sighed, _'I thought he had training with Dumbledore.'_

"Harry what are you doing here? I thought you had training with Dumbledore?"

"I did. I went, but I cut it short. I wanted to be here with you," he said smiling.

"Harry this training is important, besides I can take care of myself. I can be by myself for a few hours. I don't need you to baby-sit me all the time," I said exasperated.

"I know that. I just worry. I want to make sure you're alright," he said still smiling. I growled in annoyance.

"Harry, this room is safe. Nobody knows where it is. Can't I have some time to myself once in a while? I don't need a bodyguard!"

"I know, but I just want to keep you safe."

I sighed. Harry just didn't get it.

"Whatever! I'm doing my homework. Don't disturb me!" I said, giving up. Harry nodded and walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked into the bedroom. I grumbled and went back to my homework. _'He's driving me nuts!' _

We were walking in Hogsmeade on Saturday morning when I had finally had enough. The whole morning he'd been constantly making sure if I was all right. He was always asking if I needed something. He got anything I needed, even when I could get it myself. He wouldn't even let anyone come within five feet of me.

"HARRY! Shut up! God, I'm fine! You're driving me barmy. Please stop being so overprotective."

"I'm just making sure you're all right and have everything you need. I'm sorry."

"Well stop it! I am not a child. I can take care of myself just fine."

"No you can't. You are pregnant and you need someone to help you even when you don't think you do." _'Oh how dare he!' _Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry I did-"

"Shut up! How dare you, Harry Potter! I am not helpless as you think I am. Just...ugh leave me alone!" I screamed, then turned and walked away from Harry as fast as I could.

"Draco!" he said following me.

I turned and faced him. "No! Don't come near me right now. Just go away!" I yelled. Then I started walking of again. To my relief, this time he didn't try to follow me. I decided to go to The Three Broomsticks to have something to drink.

After I had gotten something to drink, I found a table in the back of the room and sat down with a sigh. I knew Harry didn't mean what he had said, but it still hurt. He was probably worried sick right now, but I didn't know how much more I could have taken. I just wanted to be left alone.

Just then Pansy came over and sat down on the chair next to mine. I glared at her.

"What do you want Pansy?" I said sneering.

"Oh nothing, honestly I just wanted to talk to you."

I looked at suspiciously. "Talk about what?"

"How is the baby?" I glared at her. She hadn't talked to me in months. None of the Slytherins had. _'She's up to something.'_

"She's fine, not that it is any of your business."

"I don't understand you, Draco. You betray your family for Potter. Why? Why would you betray our master?" she said in a low voice.

"It's all about love, Pansy. I don't think you would know what that was."

"Yes I do! You were supposed to marry me. I love you, Draco."

"Oh how touching, Pansy, but quite frankly I don't really care. Why don't you just leave Parkinson?"

"You will pay for your betrayal."

"Right, I'd like to see you try Parkinson. You can't do anything to me."

She sneered at me and said, "We'll see." She stood up and started to walk away, but after only three steps she stopped and looked at me smiling. I frowned. Why would she be smiling?

"One last thing Draco, Catch!" she threw and object at me. I automatically caught it. She laughed and said, "Say hi to you father for me **_Dray_**!"

My eyes went wide. I looked at the object in my hand. _'It's a Portkey!' _Before I could throw it away I felt the tug at my navel and The Three Broomsticks dissolved away and in its place came my room at the manor with my father standing right in front of me. My eyes widened.

"Hello, Son."

"Fa…father." My father sneered at me, and then backhanded me across my face. I winced and took a step back in surprise.

"Don't you 'Father' me you weak pathetic traitor. You are no son of mine. How dare you? How dare you betray our Lord? How dare you consort with Potter in any way and then get pregnant with Potter's child. I have half a mind to kill you right now, but our Lord has better plans," he hissed.

"W-what plans?" My father smiled evilly. _'God I am so dead. Harry, get your hero butt out here,' _I thought.

"We are going to use you as the perfect hostage. By the looks of it you're due in about a week," he was right I was due in a week. "You and the little runt will be the prefect trade. I'm sure Potter knows where you are. It's only a matter of time that he will come running to your rescue. He will have to sacrifice himself to save you and the child. And like the idiotic saviour, he will do it. Then our Lord will kill him."

"That won't happen. Harry will come and he will save me and he'll kill that psychopathic half-blood monster," I spat. My father backhanded my again across my face.

"DON'T insult our Lord. Have some respect boy!"

"I have no respect for that thing." It happened so fast, he swiftly punched me hard in the stomach. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach and gasped in pain. _'I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry baby,' _I thought and rubbed my stomach softly.

"Behave son. Be glad that our Lord has decided to spare your life a little longer. I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

With that he turned and left the room slamming the door and locking it. I was still on the floor waiting for the pain to fade. When it did I slowly got up and walked over to the bed and gently lay down on it. I was really scared.

I hoped Harry would find me soon. I was so mad at myself for fighting with Harry, when he was just trying to prevent this from happening. He was only trying to keep me safe and I was being an idiot. Now I got myself kidnapped. I should have stayed with him. I silently started to cry. Now all I wanted was to be in Harry's arms, where it was safe. I didn't stop crying until I fell asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N:** There ya have it. Kinda left you with a cliffy there...I'm evil I know. Lucius finally makes an appearence. I tried to put him as much into character as I could. I've never really written the Lucius character in a story. Well I did once, but there he was supposed to be OOC. So I hope it was alright. Only a few more chapter to go people. I excited to get this story done, but also sad to see the end nearing. I do have something new in the works. I'll give you all a little preview at the last chapter of this fic. 

So anyway please **review** and tell me what you thought! I have over 10000 hit people! Where arethe reviews people! I'll try to update as soon as I can. My exams end this week and then I'll have a lot more time on my hands, so I can get this story done!

Thanks for reading everyone!

Pamela


	15. Rescued And A Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For chapter info please see chapter 1. 

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back and I have brought with me the next chappie. I would have gotten this posted sooner, but I had a little mix up with one of my beta's my beta's. I thought that I had sent it to be looked over, I was sure I did, but she didn't get it, so I've been waiting for nothing. I sent it to her again yesterday and got it back today. So here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Oh I'd like to thank all the people that join my YahooGroup. I have over 250 people. I never expected to have that much people joining! Thanks you guys!

Thanks to: _Drac0-aSianGiRL_, **_Fading wind,_** _puffin,_ **_eva_**, _olupotter18_, **_Lightsword_**, _sweetteetwo,_for reviewing the last chapter and those that have reviewed up till now. Your kind words mean a lot to me. Keep reviewing! I will never tire of your kind words!

Special thanks to my WONDERFUL beta's: **Luke**, **Lenny** and **Aubrey**. You guys are the best!

"Blah" Speech  
'Blah' Draco's Thoughts

Now on with the show...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rescued And A Goodbye **

It was after the fifth day of being at the Manor and I still had not been rescued. I was getting restless. And I was starting to get very worried. I was afraid that they would not come for me. Harry must know where I was since I still wore the bracelet he gave me.

Thoughts like these were going through my head constantly during the past five days. I would cry myself to sleep. I knew that the baby was feeling my pain and concern. She was kicking constantly. At least I did not see my father anymore since our first unwanted reunion. A house elf would pop in three times a day with a tray of food, which was fine with me. I did not want to see my father anymore then I had to.

On the sixth night I was sleeping in my bed when I felt someone prodding me against my shoulder.

"Draco? Wake up baby! We need to get you out of here!" It was Harry. I'd know that voice anywhere.

I practically leapt into his arms and started crying and mumbling apologies. He softly told me that everything was going to be all right, that he wouldn't let anything happen to me and that he would get us out safely.

"You came. I thought the locator spell on my bracelet wasn't working. I was afraid you weren't coming to get me."

"Oh, Draco, of course I came. I love you. I would do anything to keep you safe. I wanted to come get you immediately, but Dumbledore said we needed a plan first. I'm sorry I took so long, baby. I'm here now, but we need to leave. Dumbledore gave me a portkey. I have my signature blocked, but it's only a matter of time before Voldemort knows I'm here, so we need to leave now."

I nodded, got out of bed as fast as I could, and waddled over to Harry. Harry took a spoon out of his pocket.

"We both need to be touching it and then at the same time we say, 'Portus Hogwarts'." I nodded and grabbed a hold of the spoon.

"Okay on three."

"One, two, three, Port-"

"Accio portkey," I heard a person behind us say. We both turned and saw my father standing in the doorway looking furious. The Portkey flew out of our hands and landed neatly in his.

"You think it's that easy. You can block your signature, but he will always know when your presence is near. You can't escape him."

"Well I can try," Harry spat.

"You can try, but will not succeed. **_Stupefy_**!" my father roared. I knew my fathers Stupefy curses were extremely powerful. I saw the curse heading for Harry. So I did the only thing I could think of, I stepped in front of Harry.

The curse hit me in my back. I gasped in pain and then the world went black.

**o0o0o**

I woke up with a start. I tried to move, but I could not. I looked at my arms and saw that I was chained against the wall in one of the many dungeons under the Malfoy Manor. I heard a groan coming from next to me, looked over and saw Harry chained next to me. He looked a lot worse then I did.

His hair was all messed up, well more so than it usually was. He had a large gash on the right side of his face and there was a black eye had formed on his left side. His clothes had rips in it. I could see cuts across his arms as well.

"Harry, Love? Are you alright?" I asked softy. I tried to reach out to touch him, but my hand could not reach.

"Draco?" another groan, "God my head is killing me. Damn, they really did a number on me. I feel sore all over."

"Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"I'm alright, well mostly. I think I have a few cracked ribs, and god damn it, the fuckers took my glasses. I can barely see anything. How are you love? How is the baby?"

"I'm okay, except for the pain in my back and I think the baby's fine but she's kicking up a storm. I don't think she likes it very much, when her daddy keeps getting hit by spells."

"Why on earth did you step in front of me? You could have been seriously hurt," Harry said in a scolding voice.

"It was a reflex baby. I saw the spell coming at you and I wanted to protect you. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I just wanted to protect you," I said softly and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I know you meant well love, but please promise me that you won't do-"

"But Harry, what if-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No Draco. Listen to me love. Think about the baby. You need to protect her more then me. We –you need to keep her safe. Getting hit by powerful spells cannot be good for her or you. Promise me that you won't do that again," he said, pleadingly. I knew he was right. I needed to think about the baby. She was just too important to lose.

"I know. I'm sorry love. I promise."

"Good. Now come here." We could not move our arms to reach each other, but we were able to lean over, so that we could kiss each other.

Harry gave me a small kiss on the lips, then pulled back and stared at me lovingly.

"I love you, Dray," he said softly after a few moments. I smiled.

"I know, baby. I love you too."

"We'll get out of here. Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," Harry said trying to reassure me, but it was not working. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Listen to me, love. We will get out of here," he said again.

"I wish I knew that for certain Harry. I'm scared. What if one of us doesn't make it?"

"We'll both make it. We have too. We both have to be there to watch our daughter grow up. I can't wait until she's born. We'll get out of here Draco. I promise. I won't let Voldemort hurt you. If he touches you, I'm killing his sorry ass."

"And how may I ask are you going to do that, Mr. Potter."

Both our faces turned and saw Voldemort standing in the room, with my father at his right side.

"I would really like to see you try and kill me Mr. Potter. You don't even have your wand," Voldemort said, mockingly.

"I don't need it," Harry spat. I looked at Harry confused. _'He doesn't need his wand?'_ I had thought.

Voldemort laughed. "Oh really? You expect me to believe you have mastered wandless magic."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Tom. Surely, you didn't expect us to duel with our wands? Our wands are brother wands. We can't use then against each other."

"Of course I know that you insolent brat, but you couldn't have mastered wandless magic. That takes years, Potter. Your only 17, your magical strength isn't nearly high enough," Voldemort said, with a sneer. Harry smirked.

"Don't be so sure Tom. **_Alohomora Maximus_**," he said, the locks on the chains around his wrists clicked open and the chains fell to the floor. My eyes widened. So that is what Harry had been doing when he had special training with Dumbledore.

Voldemort's eyes widened too. He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted,

"**_Stupefy_**!"

"**_Protego_**," he said waving his hand in a circular movement. The Stupefy curse was absorbed into an invisible shield. Harry laughed.

"Still don't believe me, Tom?" Harry asked. Voldemort's eyes flashed in rage.

"Don't call me that boy! You think you can beat me. You're weak and pathetic." He spat and then roared,

"**_CRUCIO!_**"

"_**Protego Reverto!** (1)_" Harry said making a cross movement with his hand. The shield charm adsorbed the Crucio curse, and then threw it back at Voldemort and hit him right in the chest. He fell backwards to the ground with a thud.

"Don't underestimate me, Tom."

I was in awe. I did not know Harry was that powerful. I knew he was training with Dumbledore, but I never knew what exactly they did. Now I know he was training Harry how to use his power.

Voldemort got up almost immediately. His eyes were blazing with anger. He pointed his wand at Harry.

"Well, well, well, you are quite powerful. You could join me Harry. We could rule the world together."

Harry gave a hard glare, "I would never join a psychotic monster like you. Today you die, Tom," Harry yelled with vengeance in his voice.

Then, Voldemort gave an evil laugh and said, evilly, "We shall see Potter. **_Crucio!_**" However, his wand was not pointed at Harry, it was pointed at me.

My eyes widened. I saw the curse coming at me. Harry did not realize that the curse was aimed at me. So before he could do anything stop it, I was hit by the curse. I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. The pain was ten times worse then the pain I had felt when Nott cast Crucio on me.

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt him," I heard Harry scream. I tried to look at him, but I could not move the pain was too overwhelming. I lay there curled up on the floor clutching my stomach, wishing for the pain to stop. _'Please let the baby be alright.'_ I thought over and over again in my head. After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped.

I looked up and saw Harry standing in front of me, with both of his hands pointed directly at Voldemort. He turned to me. Harry's brilliant emerald green eyes were now a dark green and blazing with anger. I had not ever seen him that angry before.

"Don't worry, Dray. He will pay for hurting you," he said calmly and then turned back to look at Voldemort. I looked over and saw my father lying on the floor. He was lying very still. I did not know if he was dead or not, but I did not really care. I looked at Voldemort he was standing straight up and his arms were stiffly at his side. He looked like he was bound in some way. His eyes blazing, he looked furious and then I saw something I thought I would never see in the eyes of the mighty Voldemort. I saw fear.

He was afraid of Harry. It must have sunk in that Harry could actually kill him. That Harry was powerful enough to succeed in killing him.

"You have just ensured you death, Tom. You just hurt the most important person in my life."

"Take your best shot, Potter. You couldn't possible have enough power to kill me."

Harry laughed and with a sneer than would make any Malfoy jealous, he said, "Watch me." He glanced at me and smiled, and looked back at Voldemort and yelled, "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" From both his hands came twin green beams that headed straight for Voldemort's chest. The beams engulfed his body and then were absorbed into his body. A scream ripped though Voldemort and then he fell lifeless to the floor. I saw Harry slowly walk over to Voldemort's body and stop right in front of it. Harry held out his hand and muttered something under his breath. In a flash of light, a sword appeared in his hand.

Harry stabbed the sword through Voldemort's heart. He twisted it left and then right. He put his hand over Voldemort body and said, "Goodbye, Tom. **_Incendio_**. Goodbye, and good riddance."

I watched as Voldemort's body began to burn. Harry sank to his knees and breathed heavily. I slowly crawled my way over to him.

"Love?" he turned to me and smiled. His eyes were back to the beautiful brilliant green.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching over and caressed my cheek. I sighed and nodded.

"I will be."

He scooped me up into his arms. I sighed again. Everything was going to be fine now. Voldemort was finally gone.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:** Well there ya have it. YAY Voldemort is dead (finally)! What ya think? Harry was very different in this chapter then in there rest. My major focus in this fic has been on Draco andnot a lot on Harry.In most chapters I had Harry as a soft, sweet, some what over-protective type of person, but in this chapter you see his hidden powers. Voldemort didn't stand a chance. I hope it didn't change the feel of the rest of the fic. I talked with my beta's about it and they agreed that it was somewhat different, but still fit good with the rest of the story. 

Tell me what you think. Please review and make this writter happy! I'll give a cookie:P

**(1) Protego: **You know that already. That is the shield charm  
**Reverto:** to go back, return (I found the Reverto word at an website that translates English words in Latin words. It's a handy site, I tell you.)

Until next time. Thanks for reading eveyone!

Pamela


	16. Being In Labor Is Not All It’s Cracked U

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

For chapter info please see chapter 1.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Next chapter is finally here. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for the wait everyone. Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks** very much** to everyone that reviewed the last chappie and before that as well. It really means a lot to me. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

A huge thanks to my beta's: **_Luke_**, _Lenny_ and **_Aubrey_**. You guys are the best!

"Blah" Speec  
'Blah' Draco's Thoughts

Now on with the show...

* * *

**Being In Labor Is Not All It's Cracked Up To Be…**

Right after Harry had killed my father and Voldemort, we both fell unconscious due to exhaustion. When I woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, I had barely sat up when somebody wrapped their arms around me and enveloped me a crushing hug. This person started to place kisses all over my face, and it took me a minute to realize it was Harry. After I had calmed him down, he told me he was so afraid that I was not going to wake up. He said I had been out for four days already and that he was really starting to get scared.

I had then suddenly remembered about the baby and my hands flew to my stomach. The bulge was still there. I sighed of relief.

"Don't worry Dray, she's fine. We have one powerful baby, love. Madam Pomfrey said, most babies don't survive when their 'mothers' have been under so much stress. She also said, she thought it would be best if you stayed in bed for the remainder of your pregnancy." I looked at Harry horrified. 'Stay in bed? Is he nuts?' I thought.

"But Harry I can't possibly…"

"No buts Draco. You need rest. Please do this for me, baby. You probably don't have to be in here that long anyway. You're bound to go into labor soon."

I looked at Harry, his eyes were pleading for me to agree.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll stay. But I don't have to like it."

Harry smiled at me happily, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Besides," I said continuing, "You're probably right. How much longer would it take? I'm almost at the seven month mark."

**o0o0o0o**

Oh how wrong I was. It seemed that this baby was determined not to come out. It had already been two and a half weeks since I woke in the infirmary at Hogwarts. I was well passed my due date and no baby yet. I was getting frustrated.

I was tired, moody and achy all the time. Nobody wanted to be near me in fear of me snapping at them. But Harry as usual did not seem fazed by my behaviour. He just let me rant and rave as much as I wanted, even if it was at his expense most of the time. God, that man must really love me.

On Saturday almost three weeks after I woke in the infirmary, I was laying on bed reading a book. It is not as if I could do anything else. Harry was sitting on a chair next to my bed, also reading. He had spent most of the last three weeks by my side. I was grateful even if I did not show it all the time. Suddenly I had a craving for toasted bread slices with grape jelly and cucumber slices on top. I gave my request to Harry, and after a brief look of disgust on his face, he left saying he would be right back.

After he left, I went back to reading my book. About five minutes later, I got this huge urge to go to the loo. So, as fast as I could possibly manage, I got out of bed and waddled over to the loo. As I opened the door, I suddenly felt water flow down my legs onto the floor and then an odd sensation spread through my body. 'Okay that was odd.' I thought.

I then starting thinking about wizard pregnancy and labor. I had read in a book that Madam Pomfrey had given me about what would happen when a wizard went into labor. One thing the book explained was that my genitals would temporarily change into those of a female. I was none too happy to read about that. However, Madam Pomfrey assured me that after delivery, everything would change back as it was before my pregnancy.

My thoughts were interrupted when the first contraction hit. I gasped in pain.

"Harry! Madam Pomfrey! SOMEONE!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy what is…?"

"I'm in labor and it bloody hurts!"

"Oh dear…well come along, let's get you into bed, dear."

She led me back to my bed. I was gripping her hand tightly because the contraction had not yet subsided.

"Mr. Malfoy not so tight," she said, wincing slightly. I looked at her hand and saw that I had her hand in a death grip. I grinned apologetically and let go.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, but I really didn't expect it to hurt that much."

"That's quite alright. Now let's get you into the bed."

She spent the next ten minutes getting me into bed. Whereby, she examined me with her wand. Five minutes later another contraction hit. It hurt even more.

"Ahh...oh…that hurts. Make it stop."

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. I know it hurts. However, I do not want to give you any potions for the pain in fear that they might hurt the baby. Now your contractions seem to be about twenty minutes apart. We cannot start pushing for a while yet. The baby has not fully turned yet. Now where is Mr. Potter, he normally never leaves your side."

I was still panting from the contraction, but I still managed to answer.

"He went…to get me something…to eat. He should have…been back by now."

She nodded, "Well just lay back and try to relax, you're going to be here for a while."

I sighed. 'Get back soon Harry,' I thought.

**o0o0o0o **

Two hours and six contractions later there was still no sign of Harry anywhere. I was getting angry. How dare he! I was sitting or better yet, lying down in some serious pain, when he was out doing God knows what. It could not possibly take that long to go down to the kitchen, get some food and come back. No, I do not think so!

It was during my seventh contraction that Harry decided to grace me with his presence.

"Draco I'm back. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I took so long to get back, but when I got to the kitchens, Dobby…"

"Harry…" I started.

"…he started talking about how happy he was that Voldemort was gone…"

"Harry!" I tried more forcefully.

"…and did you know that he and Winky are…"

"HARRY!"

He stopped talking and finally really looked at me. His eyes went wide when he saw me lying on the bed, he dropped the tray of food he was holding and rushed over to the bed.

"Draco, is something wrong? You're panting. Are you sick?"

I stopped his talking by grabbing the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled his face extremely close to mine. My eyes were flashing dangerously at him daring him to keep talking.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? You have been gone for two hours! TWO HOURS! Talking too a BLOODY house elf no less. Do you know what I've been through these past two hours?"

"No," he said, looking fearful.

"I've been in LABOR! By myself... Do you know how painful these contractions are? NO you don't! You are not the one pregnant are you? NO! While you've been out talking to house elves, I've been here getting ready to deliver our daughter and you weren't here! I-I'm terrified Harry! I…" all the anger I had was suddenly gone and was replaced with fear. I started to cry.

"Oh Draco love, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I just lost track of the time. Please don't cry. I'm sorry Dray. I'm here now and I'm not leaving," he said, wiping the tears from my face.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose and I shouldn't have screamed."

"No, love, you had every right. I should have been here. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright."

He took my hand in his and caressed it softly. He leaned down to kiss me, but just at that moment another contraction hit. I gripped his hand hard and gritted my teeth trying not to scream. I saw Harry's eye widen at the sudden pain in his hand. I glared at him as if daring him to say something. He did not.

Madam Pomfrey came back into the room from her office.

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter has returned. I was getting worried."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, let's see how you're doing." She took out her wand and cast a few spells and then wrote the results on her clipboard a minute later.

"Well, we're getting closer to the delivery. You are still not completely dilated. Your contractions and are still twelve minutes apart. So we have a little wait ahead of us. Just hang in there Mr. Malfoy. She'll be out before you know it."

_**o0o0o0o**_

_**Four and half-hours later…**_

"AH…oh god…I am not cut out for this. Why is this taking so long?" I said panting.

"You can do this Draco. Think of our daughter."

"You're nearly there Mr. Malfoy. At the next contraction you can start pushing."

"Oh thank God," I said and sighed in relief. But all too soon, the next contraction hit. I grabbed Harry's hand, and he winced in pain.

"Okay now when I say push, push as hard as you can Mr. Malfoy." I nodded.

"Okay now, Push!" and I pushed. There are no words to describe the intense pain. I gripped Harry's hand even tighter.

"Good Mr. Malfoy, push…okay stop…now breathe. You're doing great." I took a few deep breaths while Harry was wiping my forehead.

"You're doing great, love. Just a little more..."

"I'm so tired Harry."

"I know, but it's not long now. Just a little more and our beautiful daughter will be here," he said soothingly. I nodded, but then I groaned when another contraction hit.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, push!"

15 minutes later, I was truly exhausted. I barely had any strength left.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy one last big push."

"I can't," I said panting.

"Yes, you can Draco. One more push, love. It will be worth it."

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, PUSH!" I summoned up all the strength I had left and pushed with all that I had.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Then I heard a cry break out through the room. I sighed. She was finally here. I was finally a father.

"You did wonderful Dray, she's here, love," he said and softly kissed me on my lips.

"Can I see her?"

"Hold on Mr. Malfoy. Let's get her cleaned up and weighed. I'll be right back." I nodded.

"You did it Draco. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me my daughter. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes I do, love. I feel the same way." A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came back into the room. She had a bundle of pink in her arms.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, here is your daughter. Born June 4th, 20 inches and 6.5 pounds," she said as she handed me the pink bundle. Harry was standing next to me, waiting eagerly to hold his daughter as well.

I held her in my arms and pulled the blanket off her face. I could not stop staring at her. She was the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen. She had captured my heart the moment I saw her. Like me, Harry was enthralled by her. He could not stop staring at her either.

She was awake and looked like she was studying us. She had bright blue eyes and looked so much like Harry already. She had Harry's nose and jaw structure. I could see faint raven black hair sticking out on top of her head.

Harry reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"She is so beautiful Dray."

"I know. She looks so much like you already."

"Excuses me gentlemen, but have you perhaps decided on a name for her yet?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry and I both turned to each other. We had not even talked about names.

"No, we haven't," I said still looking at Harry.

"No, indeed we haven't. Madam Pomfrey could you please give us a moment while we decide?" Harry asked.

"Of course dears, I need to Floo-call Dumbledore anyway. I'm sure he'll be glad to know that the delivery was successful. Now if you'll excuses me gentlemen." With that she promptly turned and walked into her office and shut the door.

"I never realized we hadn't even talked about names," I said.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard. Is there anything you like?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then a name came to me. It would be perfect.

"Love, I just thought of a wonderful second name. Why don't we put Lily as her second name?" Harry starred at me stunned. Then he smiled softly.

"Perfect," he said and pecked me on the lips.

"Also I think that her last name should be Potter. I don't want her to be shunned because her name was like mine," I added.

"Are you sure, love?"

"Positive." He smiled and then nodded.

We both sat in thought. I could not come up with anything. This was turning out to be harder then I thought.

"How about Susan?" he asked. I scrunched up my nose.

"No, too common and this little one is anything but common," he chuckled softly.

"Right, okay how about Sarah?" I shook my head.

"The name is alright, but…"

"It doesn't suit her," he said and I nodded.

He looked at the little girl in my arms and stared at her for about a minute.

"Jasmine. What about that."

'Jasmine? Well that is not so bad. I like that.' I looked at the beautiful girl in my arms.

"What do you think, love?" I murmured softly to her. She just yawned and closed her eyes. I smiled softly.

"Not very talkative is she," I said.

Harry chuckled and said, "Not yet."

"So what do you think Dray?"

"I like it Harry. Jasmine Lily Potter is perfect."

Harry nodded in agreement. He reached over and careful lifted her out of my arms and started rocking her softly.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl," I heard him murmur softly.

I could see nothing but love in his eyes. At the other side of the room, I heard Madam Pomfrey come back to join us.

"I've let the Headmaster know that the delivery was successful. He will be here shortly. Now have you decided on a name yet?" she asked.

"Yes we have. Jasmine Lily Potter," Harry said proudly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded.

"Right now, Mr. Malfoy, you need some rest." I nodded. I was already feeling sleepy.

"You sleep love. I'll talk to Dumbledore and look after Jasmine," Harry said and softly kissed me. I nodded, but was too tired to respond. The last thing I saw before sleep took over was Harry holding Jasmine close against his chest, rocking her softly.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well there ya have it! The baby is finally here! It took me long enough. I hope her name is alright. It might be a litte to many flower names, but I just love Jasmine and well Lily is kinda cliche, but ohh well I thought it fit. Please review, your thoughts are most welcome! Anyway not to many chapters to go. Two if I'm not mistaken. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm not skipping a month again.

Thanks for reading! Cheers!

Pamela


	17. Graduation and Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sadly, but true it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money of off this, so please don't sue me, cause you really wouldn't want to.

**Notes:** Hi all!! Gosh I'm not gonna try to appologize for my absence, cuase it's just been too long, and there is nothing I can do to really change that, but I do come baring very good news. I'll be posting the last two chapter today!! So it will finally be complete! I'm very excited and happy about it, but sad at the same time. I mean this fic is my baby, but well it's has to end sometime. So I hope you guys like it!

Thanks to my new beta **Mandy**, fo doing a great job on this. You rock!!

On with the show...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Graduation and a Proposal**

It was another five days before I was able to leave the infirmary. During those five days, Dumbledore visited to congratulate us.

Blaise visited as well; I asked him, after discussing it with Harry first, if he wanted to be the Jasmine's godfather. Blaise said that he was surprised that I had even considered him to be her Godfather. I promptly told him, that he was an idiot for even thinking otherwise; he was my best friend and I had never considered anyone other than him. After that, he happily agreed to take on the job.

Granger, together with Longbottom, visited as well, though Weasley did not. Harry still had not resolved his fight with Weasley. I knew he was taking it harder then he let on. I knew he wished that he could have his best friend back, but Weasely just couldn't get over the fact that Harry was gay. I swore to make Weasley pay in some form or another.

Granger was named Jasmine's godmother, she was ecstatic when Harry told her. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy about something before.

**o0o0o0o**

It was the night before our graduation ceremony, a week after I left the infirmary, and we had yet to make an appearance with Jasmine to the rest of the school. We had been staying in our rooms, just getting used to having Jasmine around. Boy was it harder than we had though it would be but Harry was amazing with her. He didn't mind constantly changing her diapers or the feedings. Even when she would wake up in the middle of the night crying, Harry was the first one out of bed.

That night, when Jasmine had finally fallen asleep, we sat on the couch in our sitting room, exhausted. We both hadn't had much sleep in the past week, but it was worth it.

"Love, why don't we take a shower and get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Harry mumbled.

"I know," I yawned, "we're finally graduating. Ever thought you would get this far?"

"Honesty, I didn't. I thought I wouldn't survive the battle with Voldemort. I'm excited about tomorrow, and more so to start my life with you and Jasmine. You know, Dumbledore asked me to speak at the ceremony tomorrow?"

"He did? Let me guess, you didn't want to do it?" Harry smiled.

"You know me so well, love, but you're right, I didn't. Dumbledore said that the ministry was going to presenting me with the Order of the Merlin first class for defeating Voldemort. I told Dumbledore where they could shove their Order if the Merlin, but he went on about how it was and great honor and how I should accept. So, I finally caved and told him I would speak."

"Dumbledore is right, Harry; it is a great honor. I know you don't want it and that you hate the fame that comes with it, but it's just one speech. Just get up there, say a few words, thank you and your done. Then, if you want, we can forget the whole mess."

"That's what I'm planning on doing. I want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Good." I said. It was quiet for a few minutes but then I, finally, asked the question that I had been avoiding for a while.

"Harry, where are we going to live after we leave Hogwarts? I've been wanting to ask you that all week, but other things kept getting in the way."

"Well, I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow, but I might as well do it now. I've been talking to Albus, about where we could live after graduation. I didn't have want to stay at Grimmauld Place, because I wanted Remus to have it. I knew you probably didn't want to go live at the Manor. So, I asked Dumbledore if he could he my rebuild my parents house in Godric's Hollow. He agreed and this past week, people have been over there rebuilding the house. Dumbledore estimated that it would be finished by the end of the month. I figured that we could stay in Grimmauld Place until then." I gaped, when Harry told me about his plans. I had no idea he had so much thought and work into it.

"Are you alright with that? I mean if you want to-" before he could finish, I silenced him by pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Harry, I think that is a wonderful idea, nothing would make me happier," I said, when I pulled out of the kiss.

He beamed. This time he was the one that pulled me into a kiss, which quickly turned more passionate. I was starting get hard. Harry and I hadn't done anything sexual since I had Jasmine. I missed his touch and apparently, he was missing this too, because I could feel his arousal.

"Mmm, Harry I have missed this."

"So have I, love. Come on, let's take a bath together. I want you badly," he whispered into my ear. I shivered in response.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bathroom.

As exhausted as we were, it was a few hours before we actually got to sleep, only to be woken up again a few hours later by Jasmine cries. Even though we had only had a few hours of sleep that, night it was well worth it.

**o0o0o0o**

"Draco, hurry up!! We needed to be in to Great Hall ten minutes ago. Stop primping and hurry up. I can't believe I'm going to be late for my own graduation ceremony." I heard Harry shout from our common room. I sighed, annoyed. With one last look in the mirror, I swept out of the bathroom.

"Harry, I think I deserve to primp. The last time anyone saw me was before I was kidnapped and I looked like a beached whale then. I just got my figure back. I want people to see how good I look," I said in a huff, walking over to Jasmine.

Harry chuckled, walked up behind me pulled me against him. "I admit you've changed a lot Draco, but I knew the vain Draco Malfoy was still there somewhere." I turned to gave him a glare, which only made him chuckle more. My glares seemed to be having very little effect on him lately.

"Oh, now, don't be like that. You know I am right. Besides, all that primping did you good love, you look gorgeous love, delicious even," he said, and gently nipped at my neck. A shiver ran trough my body. He was getting really good at distracting me from being angry at him.

"Harry, not now. We really need to leave." Not that good, though.

"Alright, but I will have you later." and with one last nip, he pulled away from me and went over to pick Jasmine up from her basket. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress with pink flowers on it, with an adorable hat to match.

"Hey there, beautiful. Daddy put you in a pretty dress today," he said cooing at her. I grinned slightly, but then took Jasmine out of his arms.

"Has she already been fed?"

"Yes Dray..."

"What about her nappie? Have you changed it already? We'll be in the Great Hall for quiet some time, you know, and we won't have time to change her then."

"Yes I did that..."

"What about-"

"Draco! I did everything. She's ready."

"Alright, alright. I was just making sure. Come on let's go; it's time to graduate." I was excited. After everything that'd happened lately, I was happy to finally graduate. I couldn't wait to start my life with Harry and Jasmine.

"Oh Harry, grab the bag next to the basket, will ya?"

"Already got it, Draco. Now let's go. We are already late as it is."

With that, we set of towards the Great Hall. As we got closer, I could hear the noise pouring out from the Hall, no doubt from all the students and their parents. We stopped right in front of the closed doors. We were slightly late after all. I glanced at Harry nervously. Jasmine had never been in a crowd that big before. I wasn't sure she could handle all those people at the same time. Looking at Harry, I could see that he was thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'm pretty sure that once we step into the Great Hall, everyone will quiet down anyway," he said, trying to reassure me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay let's go." Harry smiled and gave me a quick kiss, pushing open the doors.

The Great Hall looked nothing like it did usually. The house tables were gone and in their place were various round tables scattered all over the room. At the front of the hall, there was a moderately sized podium set up. There were streamers of all colors decorating the windows and the ceiling was spelled to look like a bright sunny day with no cloud in sight. The house banners decorated the hall as well.

People hadn't yet noticed that we had entered and so the noise level was still pretty high. Jasmine started to squirm in my arms. I tried rocking her softly but it didn't seem to be helping. I looked at Harry concernedly.

"Do something. She's going to start crying soon," I said urgently but it was too late. Jasmine started crying loudly. Not matter what I did or said she would not stop. She was determined to get everyone's attention. Which she did.

The reaction was almost immediate. Heads turned and looked over to the entrance. Jasmine's reaction was almost as fast. The moment the hall was silent, she stopped crying, with only an occasional hick up.

"Harry pass me a tissue, please?" I said not really caring about all the stares we were getting. Harry complied and handed me a tissue. I carefully wiped the tears from her face and cleaned her runny nose.

"There, it's over love. They'll be quiet now. Boy you sure know how to get everyone's attention," I murmured softly. She just stared and gave another hick up. I kissed her forehead softly and then looked at Harry.

"Come on, Harry, let's find some where to sit." I glanced around, looking for a table, when I saw my mother. She was sitting at a table with the Grangers, Longbottom and his grandmother, and Blaise. Blaise's parents weren't in attendance, as they were among of the many Death Eaters who had been captured and sent to Azkaban.

"Harry, look, my mum is here. I can't believe she came," I said excited.

"I know, love. I invited her. I knew you would want her to be here, but with the baby, it must have slipped your mind, so I took the liberty of doing it for you." I smiled warmly at him. He thinks of everything.

"Thank you, love. This means a lot to me," I said, and pecked him softly on the lips.

"Think nothing of it. Now let's get to our seats, all this staring is starting to get on my nerves." As we walked over to the table, my mother stood up from her seat to greet us. I handed Jasmine to Harry and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I'm glad you came. I have missed you so."

"As have I, son. Now introduce me to my granddaughter," she said once we pulled apart. Harry was already handing Jasmine over to me.

"Mum may I introduce Jasmine Lily Potter." I carefully handed my little girl to my mother.

"She's beautiful, Draco. She looks a lot like Mr. Potter already." Mother softly cooed at her. Jasmine started to whimper and wiggle in my mothers arms. I quickly took Jasmine back. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry mum, she's not used too other people holding her, but she'll get used to it."

"That's alright, dear. No harm done."

We all took our seats. I was introduced to Granger's parents; who, even though were Muggles, didn't seem half bad I was also introduced to Longbottom's grandmother. Minutes later, Dumbledore stood up and addressed to crowd.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the graduation ceremony. For seven years you have all worked hard to reach this point. I commend you for all your hard work and dedication. Congratulations to you all.

"However, this year is somewhat different than all the rest. As you know, Voldemort was defeated not too long ago. We are now free from his evil influence, and the wizarding world can rest a little easier now that threat has been removed. One person has made this possible; you all know who he is. It has been my privilege and honor to have known and interacted with him so closely these past seven years. Through his bravery, strength, and most importantly love he was able to defeat Voldemort.

"The Minister or Magic has come here today to award him with and Order of the Merlin First Class, and I must agree that he, indeed, deserves this, highest, honor." Dumbledore started to clap and before long so was everyone else in the Hall, me included. I nudged Harry gently, indicating that Dumbledore was waiting for him to get up and accept his award.

He reluctantly stood up an made it to the front of the hall. After the Minister had pinned the badge to his robes, he cast and the Sonorus spell on himself and turned to face the crowd.

"Well, I really don't know what to say. Darn you, Professor for making me do this," everybody in the Great Hall laughed at that, "I am honored to receive this award, but I don't think that I really deserve it. I did what needed to be done. The most important person in my life was in danger. Anyone of you would have done the same thing to protect the one you hold dear. I have to admit I never thought I'd survive the battle with Voldemort, but the one thing I did know was that if I was going to die, I would do anything in my power to take him with me. I couldn't die and let him live. He already robbed me of my parents and my Godfather. I wasn't going to let that happen to Draco. To be completely honest, I wasn't thinking about the wizarding world when I killed Voldemort. I was thinking of Draco and my daughter and what kind of life they would have if Voldemort had lived. My defeating Voldemort is a result of me protecting the two people who I love above all else. I defeated him for them, so that we could live without fear and worry. Those might be somewhat selfish reasons, but you can't honestly say that you wouldn't have done the same if you were in my position." He paused. I was looking at him with wonder. I had no idea he felt like that. We hadn't really talked about the battle with Voldemort. I didn't know he did it all to protect me. Well, I knew but I hadn't _known_. I watched as Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"Although I don't think I deserve this award, I am honored and accept it. I am happy the Wizarding Worls is safe once again and hope that it stays that way for many years to come. I'd like to thank Albus Dumbledore for everything he's done for me. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort, if it wasn't for his teachings and guidance. I am in you debt, sir." Dumbledore smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Now for the most important part of this speech, the reason I agreed to do this at all. I had been thinking about something for weeks. I could never find the right time or the place. I wanted to do it right, but I'm not sure if there is a right way. So I'm just gonna follow my instincts," with that he ended the Sonorus charm, hopped of the podium and walked over to our table. I was completely confused as to what he was doing.

He stopped right in front of me . The hall was silent, watching his every move. Mother had taken Jasmine out of my arms as if she knew what was happening. I, of course, was still utterly confused. What came next, is something I will never forget for the rest of my life.

He stood there for a few seconds just looking at me, His face was completely blank. He then dropped down on one knee. I swear my eyes must have nearly fallen out of my head.

"Oh. My. God." had been my only reaction at the time. I was stunned. I should have expected something like this, but I didn't. Harry dug into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. He grabbed one of my hands and pressed the box into it. As much as I tried not to, my eyes started filling with tears.

"Draco, I've been driving myself nuts, thinking about the perfect way to do this. I've come to the conclusion that I have no idea how to do that. There are so many things I want to say about you, that it would probably take all day, which wouldn't be a good thing, because these people want to get their diploma, preferably today and-" I put a finger on his lips to silence him and smiled.

"Harry, love, you're rambling," I said softly. He blushed, took a deep breath and continued.

"Draco, I love you so much. You can't imagine how much. You gave me the strength to defeat him, love. You gave me a family and most of all you love me for me and you'll never know how much that means to me. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me, Draco?" There was complete silence in the hall, even Jasmine was quiet. I looked at the box in my hand and clicked it open. It was a beautiful white gold band with diamonds and emeralds laid in all around. There was also an inscription that said:

_To my Draco, You are my world._

I looked up at him, his eyes shining with love.. Some tears had managed to spill from my eyes. I was overwhelmed.

"Yes..." I finally managed to choke out. His face lit. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that before.

"Yes?" he asks. I think he wanted to make sure he had heard me right. I smiled.

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you," I said this time, sounding at lot more confidently. He continued to smile and took the ring out of the box and slipped onto my finger. I then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his face to mine.

I kissed him with all that was in me, trying to show him everything he meant to me and exactly how happy he had just made me.. I poured all that I was feeling into that one kiss. When we pulled apart, I rested my forehead against his panting a little. I then realized that everyone was clapping.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I know, and I you."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, before we reluctantly separated.

"Congratulations to you both, gentlemen. But if we might continue with the ceremony…?" Dumbledore called from the podium. "When I call your name please some forward and accept your diploma."

The rest of the day went smoothly. I was on cloud nine through it all. I couldn't believe Harry had proposed to me in front of everyone, but I was happy none the less.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Okay I won't say much, just please review and on the the epilogue!!!**

Pamela**  
**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sadly, but true it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money of off this, so please don't sue me, cause you really wouldn't want to.

Thanks to **Mandy** for beta-ing this for me!!!

Notes at the bottom.

* * *

**Epilogue**

I wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible. Together with my mother, we planned an October wedding. The ceremony was held, where else, but at the Manor, the gardens providing the perfect setting.

The ceremony was simple, but beautiful nonetheless. Harry looked deliciously handsome in his wizard's tuxedo. Jasmine was absolutely adorable in her purple flower dress. The ceremony was fairly small, only our immediate friends and family attended.

The ceremony went perfectly. Harry's vows brought me nearly to tears. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The reception after the ceremony was a blast. Dinner was delicious and we had our first dance as husbands.

For our honeymoon, we spent a week in Australia. We were very reluctant to leave Jasmine, even going so far as to just forgo the honeymoon all together but my mother insisted we spend the week together. Mother convinced us, after many hours of arguing, that Jasmine would be fine. Which, of course, she was. It seems that our daughter is as enamored with her grandmother as said grandmother is enamored with her.

------

Now it's been almost a year later after the wedding, and it's been a great one at that. Jasmine is growing like a weed. She's gotten so big, and has recently started walking. She's growing up way to fast for my liking.

Harry has decided to try his hand at writing. I, honestly, hadn't the faintest idea why he would take that particular path for his life. So, I asked him. He said that he wanted something as safe and non-life threatening as possible. Also pointing out that he need a nice break from all the fighting. I just smiled at him.

I, on the other hand, am still very undecided. I don't really need to work. I have enough money to last me ten life times but I know that I'll eventually want to do something, perhaps something with potions. For now, I am completely content taking care of Jasmine, and watching her grow up.

If you would have asked me two years ago, what my life would be like now, I definitely wouldn't have said being married to Harry Potter and having given birth to his daughter.

I wouldn't change a thing about the last two years though. I have absolutely had no regrets.

I am so completely and utterly happy with my life right now you can't imagine what it feels like.

I plan in keeping things that way too. Well, as much a possible; living with Harry Potter, you never know what can happen.

**THE END**

* * *

**Notes:** That's it people! It's finally complete. I'd say over all I'm happy how it turned out. I'm sad to see it end, but happy about it too. Mixed feelings I guess. I'm ready to start something new tho. I've got some idea's lined up.

I want to thanks all the people that have read and reviewed this fic. I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as I have writting it. You can't imagine what your words mean to me. I wouldn't have continued writting if it wasn't for you guys! I hope you'll be back for my next fic as well!

I'd also like to give a **_HUGE_** thanks to the beta that have helped my out with this fic (past and present). Seriously there wouldn't be a fic with out your amazing ability to make sense of what I'm writing! **To:** Keikokin, Sam, Lenny, Luke, Aubrey and Mandy. Your the best!

I guess all that's left to say is, Please review one more time. I'd really like to know what you thought of this fic. See you at my next fic. I hope!!

Pamela


End file.
